


Cleaning House

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge - Sentinel and Guide Verse [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, CompetentTony!, Episode: s08e05 Dead Air, Jimmy & Tony, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals, Team Bonding, Team Building, Tony stays, anti Ziva, pre-Gibbs/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: The Dead Air leaves Tony with many changes. And a new sense of responsibility to the Team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Red_Pink_Dots for the Artwork, Cheerleading and Omega reading.  
> Seriously, she's been on my case since JANUARY to get this piece done. merci!

Anthony DiNozzo always thought he wasn’t too special behind the whole mask he had going on. The cheerful act was that, a long undercover-like con for his coworkers. Namely Ziva and Tim.

Gibbs and Abby knew him from before and were frowning at him all the time given that he had changed drastically when they had recruited Kate. His behavior with her was different but not too much that Gibbs and Abby had called him on it. 

Ducky, ever since his psychological degree, was different. He was pretty much the only one that was talking to him honestly now. That and assessing him about everything Tony did but in a friendly manner.

“Anthony, my dear boy, I do think something happened on the last case that made you different. I know it has been two months since then and you have altered your behavior.” Ducky told him about his observations but for once he didn’t tell him anything, no excess-rambling about stories he had heard before. That alone told Tony that Ducky had been paying attention to him if not the whole team more closely than they had thought. And wasn’t that the mayor problem?

Tony sighed and thought back to the past few weeks and what had happened.

~

It was the op that changed everything. Tony was going from door to door, knocking and talking and yes, flirting with everyone he came across simply because he wanted, no, needed to find out about the people pulling the strings. It was itching in his brain that something was going on, a gut feeling that hadn’t let him go ever since they had gotten the case. It was like smelling their suspect’s perfume in an empty room or walking past her that he picked up. 

And he shouldn’t have picked up on those cues. He knew that. He knew he hadn’t been one of the few that had the Sentinel or Guide gene and as a result, he didn’t even think to question it. But he knew he had a strong intuition which was very helpful in his line of work. it probably was also the reason why Tony had agreed to come with Gibbs to NCIS. All his decisions in his life had been made straight from the gut.

So, when Tony had reached that one house, that one house that was second to last on his list to question, Tony just knew something was off. And it was. The moment he had opened the door and flashed his grin alongside his badge, he knew he was doomed.

The gun staring back at him was the first clue, obviously. Being dragged into the house the second and Tony was smart. He could talk a mile a minute and add their secret Backup-code into the conversation.

“You know, my partner Kate is right across the street,” Tony said and a twitch of his lips indicated that he hadn’t gotten a reply from either Ziva or McGee. Which was strange.

The bad guys, three of them in total, were not realizing what was going on, given that they weren’t the brightest and wouldn’t notice anything amiss from his facial expressions.

The whole thing was going downhill further and further.

When suddenly, one guy shot another bad guy, Tony knew it was now or never. He had all but a few seconds to react before the man would shoot him. And reacting, Tony did. Violently. It was like a switch had been flicked on in his brain and three seconds later, the two remaining bad guys were on the floor, Tony holding his gun in his hands that badguy#2 had taken from him and was flicking the safety switch.

His hearing expanded out across the few houses next door. Someone was already calling the police. Tony took his phone out and called it in as well to cover his bases. Then he suddenly heard McGee and Ziva talking quietly, rustling of papers as well as their talk and quiet music. Tony seethed. He should have heard a backup feed from his talking to the operator but hadn’t heard anything.

His team had turned off his mic without hesitation. Without contemplating that Tony was out on the streets alone while they were sitting in the car, talking.

Not quite knowing what happened next, Tony stood frozen and blacked out. It was as if his hearing had collapsed and he was deaf and falling into a blackout.

“Sir?” someone asked and touched him, the scent of the person drawing closer as well and startling Tony out of his zone.

“What happened?” the house around him was crawling with police and EMS, people going in and out and Tony frowned. How the hell did that happen?

“You were in a zone,” the blond woman replied. And she reminded Tony of Abby. Her blond hair and bright colors of makeup, her ribbon in her hair and the pink nails and weirdly  
shaped glasses.

“A zone? I can’t be, I’m not a Sentinel…” Tony replied but realized in shock that he now was: “I never showed the genes.”

The blond woman nodded: “My name is Penelope Garcia and I was the only Guide above a level six living close by. You were in a zone for about ten minutes and the EMS team on site were treating you but you were unresponsive. They called an emergency due to the fact that the Guide here on the scene is only a level four. You are a strong Sentinel or else the Guide would have been able to draw you out.”

Tony suddenly flinched when he felt his arm hurt: “What happened to my arm?”

“You were grazed by the bad guys. The EMS were treating you when you were in the zone to not administer you any drugs as well as a painless stitching up they did.” Garcia explained: “Don’t worry, I’m an FBI agent and managed to call your boss, assuming he was your number one speed dial on your phone.”

Tony grinned at her: “He was, thank you.” she nodded at him and he frowned: “What happens now?”

“Since you came online a few minutes ago, I would like to accompany you to the local Sentinel and Guide Center. You know those places, right? Well, there they will be able to get you through your first few days and get you back on your feet. Since you will be rather strong as a Sentinel, we’ll need to make sure you are comfortable and maybe, hopefully you can find your Guide quickly. I know this might seem like a huge thing right now and maybe feels like you’re losing control over your life but trust me, this is actually the best thing that can happen to you. I found my Sentinel through pure luck and he is just the best fit in the world to me.”

Yeah, Garcia was like Abby. She was kind, he could feel it empathically, as well as quick in talking, hyper and just bright in a very comfortable way: “You mentioned you were FBI?”

“Ah yes. Not like Agent Fornell that you are working with every now and then. I’m their computer specialist and help the BAU.”

“Wow, you’re on Hotchner’s team? I’m keeping in the loop with your works and it is amazing how your profiles work. The solving rate you guys have is amazing.”

“Thanks,” she smiled: “I’ll be sure to tell the others.” she was looking around and was frowning when Gibbs showed up, marching into the site: “DiNozzo?”

“Just a graze, Boss,” Tony replied and indicated his arm.

“Did you get any medications?” Gibbs asked quickly, frowning.

“No, I didn’t,” Tony replied: “Gibbs, this is Guide Special Agent Penelope Garcia. She’s with Hotchner’s people and was kind enough to help me.”

Gibbs frowned: “Help you with what?”

“I came online as a Sentinel?” Tony asked: “I swear I had no clue.”

“We had you tested when you joined NCIS,” Gibbs agreed: “Where are Ziva and McGee?”

Tony winced. 

“Tony?”

“I kind of zoned when I tried to find out where they were? They were parked around three streets that way and were talking and probably reading? I couldn’t hear my feedback sound when I made the call to the operator and I did say Kate.”

Gibbs murderous look was not directed at Tony and Tony felt scared. He indicated the microphone Tony still had and yelled into it. Tony shook his head: “No feedback from that direction.”

“Dial down your senses for now, Agent DiNozzo,” Garcia said: “We don’t want you zoning again.”

“He won’t,” Gibbs replied: “I’m an Alpha Guide and can take care of him now.”

“That’s why I can’t feel you! Your shields are amazing, Sir,” she smiled at him: “Okay, can I trust you to see that he will be brought to the Center for the paperwork and care?”

“Yes,” Gibbs replied: “Thanks Guide Garcia.” The thanks were surprising Tony a bit but he figured nothing would be quite as normal as usual today.

She looked at Tony with a smile and handed him a business card and whispered: “Call me if you want to talk.”

“Are you good to write your report first, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked without much emotion and Tony frowned at that. He couldn’t feel anything from Gibbs, no hint that the other man was a Guide and to be honest, Gibbs had only once told him he was a Guide.

Being lost in his thoughts for a few seconds apparently told Gibbs enough: “Okay, go sit in the car. I’ll handle the scene here first. Do not listen in and try to not focus on anything too far away.”

“Got it, Boss,” Tony agreed and walked outside, being looked at by various police but he ignored it. His arm hurt quite a bit but it was neatly wrapped. He cursed slightly. He had liked that suit and shirt.

A few minutes passed where Tony tried to mentally erect shields. He knew he had felt every single emotion in those rooms and that wasn’t good. It was nearly too much but Garcia had buffered him quite a bit. When she had left, so had the buffer and Gibbs’ shields weren’t around him.

Breathing in and out, Tony thought about how his best friend had described coming online and building shields with his family before he had come online. He tried doing that.

Suddenly, it was as if the whole world got quiet and calm. Or rather, only his emotions were left. He felt at peace for a moment before the door next to his car opened and Gibbs looked at him: “You just built your own shields.”

“I did. A friend told me once how he did it and it was getting too much,” Tony replied.

Jethro’s gentle touch on his hand startled Tony but also soothed him. Ah hell no, please tell him he had been Gibbs’ Sentinel all along and the other man had suffered to wait for him: “You are impressive. I didn’t even realize you were having empathic troubles until you had your shield up.”

“Am I your Sentinel?”

“Yes, you are.” Gibbs replied: “But I’m fighting hard not to bond with you right away.”

“Why?”

“Because you just came online and might not be stable enough. The local Center will have more information but I won’t let you be alone.”

Tony was looking at Gibbs in surprise and nodded: “Ziva and McGee?”

Gibbs’ frown was telltale and now that Tony had an empathic ability, he realized with clarity that Gibbs was pissed. The shields of the former Marine were wavering and the younger man found it quite soothing to know that Gibbs’ wasn’t completely perfect.

“We’ll deal with that later. That is why I asked about the report but taking care of you is a higher priority now,” Jethro replied and got into the car, starting to drive: “I’ll let you decide how to deal with this after that. You were the one hurt by this so it is your call but I want you to include me if possible.”

“My priority now is making sure I’m getting my senses under control and then bonding with you?” Tony asked hopefully.

“I’m your Guide and I’m not going anywhere,” Gibbs replied: “But I get a sense that you want to keep this quiet.”

Tony sighed: “You know I do. I’ve never been sharing too much with the team.”

Gibbs was parking the car in the front and indicated for Tony to go ahead: “I’ll be parking and seeing you later. I’ll register that you are my Sentinel so they don’t get the stupid idea to force other Guides at you that want to bond because they simply want the rep for being with an Alpha Sentinel.”

“Sounds good Boss,” Tony agreed: “I just walk in?”

Gibbs gave him a look that Tony only knew all too well and nodded. He winced slightly when his arm stung due to the stitches. Thankfully, Gibbs had a NCIS windbreaker in his car so Tony could take that and cover his bloodstained and cut open shirt.

Walking into the place, he looked around. Never before had he been in one of those places. They were for Sentinel and Guides only and any and all questions concerning them while working cases were handled by liaisons.

“What can I do for you?” a woman asked him from behind the counter and Tony realized she was a Guide. Low-leveled and probably not quite realizing what he was with his intuitive shields in place.

“Oh, I just came online?” Tony asked and shrugged with his good arm: “Someone told me to come here?”

The woman frowned at him: “I can’t detect anything from you.”

Tony frowned and glared right back: “That might be because you’re what, a level three?”

She gaped at him in surprise: “There is no way you just came online.”

Tony was about to explode. He had a real crappy day and that woman was more or less ignoring him. And treating him badly. The emotional bleed from her showed hostility.

Thank god a Sentinel from across the room came over in a hurry: “Sentinel Alpha? We’ll get you sorted. Just take a seat please.”

Tony shot the Sentinel a thankful look while the Guide was still staring at him with a confusion: “Hey, Sentinel? I hope you don’t plan on shoving Guides my way right away.”

“Oh, but that’s standard-“ the Guide replied.

The Sentinel frowned at her deeply: “I’m sorry, Alpha. My name is Sarah Lincoln. May I ask why you don’t want to find your Guide right away?”

“Because I’m his Guide,” Gibbs yelled from behind them but thankfully had touched Tony’s back to make him distract his senses from the sound. Tony of course had been following Gibbs with his senses even if the other man had told him not to try.

“What he said,” Tony replied: “But seeing as I was shot when I came online and managed my own shields, I’ve been told by two Guides that I should find my own footing before bonding.”

Sarah was nodding: “Of course,” she shoved the Guide that had been unfriendly to a side and handed Gibbs the paperwork: “You know what to do?” Gibbs nodded and she turned to Tony: “Your Guide will handle all the paperwork so we’ll get you settled into an isolation unit and I’ll arrange for an instructor to come and meet you. Ideally, they would start with your shields but luckily you have those. The next would be training your senses anew. Are you with the law enforcement?”

“Yes,” Tony replied and she noted something on her touchpad: “Why?”

“Just so we will train you for gunfire and unexpected loud noises as well as the chemicals you might run across in your job. Yes, that includes radiation and any and all bioweapons we have access to. Is there anything in your medical history that we should know about?”

It was Gibbs that piped up: “I’m already his next of kin and yes, my Sentinel had the plague and survived but the damage to his lungs is lasting so you might want to ease off on those chemicals.”

“Oh, that is rather good to note. May I contact your physician?” she addressed Tony.

“Yes, Dr Brad Pitt,” he replied and the Sentinel chuckled lightly. Tony ginned at her: “Not the actor but the same guy that broke my leg in college.”

“Now that sounds like a very interesting story,” she looked at Gibbs in amusement: “You are lucky to have such a great Sentinel.”

“Oh, I know. That’s why I kept him,” Gibbs replied and handed her the paperwork. She then looked apologetic: “I’m sorry, Guide Gibbs but we’ll need to take him to isolation now. Do not worry, I’ll let my Guide buffer him so he won’t be approached by other Guides. Furthermore, we will keep you posted but we don’t expect any troubles. Is his place cleaned so he can return home? Else we’ll prepare a suit here.”

“I’ll deal with his place and he can sleep there,” Gibbs shrugged: “I do have the key to his place anyways.”

Tony grinned at him: “Thanks Boss.”

“You just get better.” Gibbs nodded at him, reaching for a head slapping but then touching his head kindly before making the grip tighter to follow with his words: “Don’t think this is your fault, Tony. We’ll deal with this when you’re back.”

Nodding, Tony followed the other Sentinel to a room but nearly freaked when he was cut off from Gibbs abruptly. The woman looked at him: “I’m sorry, my Guide Susanne is rather abrupt in ending the connection for your own sake.”

A small woman with a great smile entered then: “Hi, Tony.”

“Susanne!” he grinned at her: “I didn’t know you were working here? FBI too boring for you?”

She grinned: “Ah you know Phil,” she laughed: “I volunteer here every now and then. With my administration skills, this is a cakewalk. With my Guide abilities, this is the least I can do.”

“Congrats on bonding,” Tony indicated Sarah: “Last I heard from you was two years ago when you signed Martin’s paperwork.”

“Thanks, and Martin will always be dear to me,” she grinned: “Have you heard from him?”

“Not as much as I would like but he’s online, kicked his father’s ass and bonded?” Tony asked. He and Martin had grown up next to each other. More or less. Martin and Tony had played basketball in the same club their fathers used to hang out and the two boys had clicked right away.

Susanne nodded: “Right, now Tony, lets focus on you for a moment. I am rather impressed that you managed to erect a shield on your own before your Guide was there and I’m even more impressed that you didn’t bond with him on sight.”

“I think I need to be able to control this first. I feel the pull towards him but I knew logically that I have no clue how to bond without damaging him and I know I could.”

“With your empathic ability, that would actually be likely,” Susanne agreed: “So let’s get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looked at Ducky across from him: “You know, Gibbs said I was away on medical leave?” when Ducky nodded, Tony showed him his scars from the graze: “I got that when McGee and David were sitting in a car, supposedly being my backup but not coming when I requested. The only reason I’m alive, Ducky, is because I was very lucky.”

“So that has been eating at Jethro those past few weeks. I was wondering why he was watching his back like a hawk,” Ducky sighed: “What are you going to do about this?”

“The only thing I can, Ducky. I’ve dragged this with me the whole day and you’ve already realized it but there is simply no way I can let them continue this. If it were up to me, they would never work with a team again.”

Ducky nodded: “Anthony, you do realize that it is up to you? You are a Senior Field Agent and they contradicted a command much less endangered your life. You got hurt in the process and even if they don’t know about that yet, it is your duty to protect yourself and others in the field.”

“You don’t think I’m reacting too harsh with probably getting them sacked?”

Walking around to stand in front of Tony, Ducky shook his head: “The trust you need to have in your team is infinite. As a Sentinel and with Gibbs as your Guide, there simply is no way you could let them remain.”

“Gibbs told you?” Tony asked surprised. 

Ducky smirked: “No, he did not but you just confirmed my suspicion.”

Tony sighed: “Well played Ducky.”

“I have seen you acting today and you hear things and people and you react to things you should not be able to hear as a mundane,” Ducky explained: “Gibbs was acting differently towards you as well but I guess this whole situation explains that. Now, are you Gibbs’ Sentinel?”

“He’s my Guide, yes. But how I came online and with my training, I’m not yet there to enable the Alpha level bond that I would need.”

“I always thought nature would provide?”

Tony shrugged: “It could, but I won’t take my chances and accidentally hurt Gibbs emotionally. And with my empathic ability, I could. Not every Sentinel can hurt their partner so others are less likely to need to wait.”

“Then it would be prudent to continue your mental exercises. Have you achieved to see your spirit animal yet?”

“No, which is another reason the Center thinks it a good idea to wait.”

Suddenly, some noise drew Tony’s attention and Jimmy popped up around the corner. He waved awkwardly at Tony, obviously having heard some part: “Hey there Tony. How’s it going? Oh, did I ever tell you I thought you’re moving like a tiger? Which I’m just mentioning because I think that could be your spirit animal.”

Jimmy’s ramble was rather amusing and Tony relaxed to so many degrees, he hadn’t even realized how tense he was. He also had focused on Ducky that Jimmy coming in hadn’t registered with him. The fact that it was Jimmy was simply another good point. He liked Jimmy. He enjoyed the help Jimmy had given him so far and the support he had gotten from the other man when Gibbs had been away.

After stabilizing his senses again, Tony smiled at Jimmy: “A tiger, Autopsy gremlin? I thought more of a dog because I am more of a dog person.”

Jimmy shook his head: “No, Tony. A tiger. You’re clever, you’re smart and you’re a Sentinel. That fits the profile, right Dr Mallard?”

“Quite likely, Mister Palmer,” Ducky agreed and then indicated Tony: “Nonetheless, you should meditate.”

“Oh Tony, I know a few routines if you have trouble meditation or if you simply want to catch a drink.” Jimmy offered: “Though alcohol is probably not a good idea, right?”

“I could use a drink,” Tony sighed: “But you’re right. But going out for drinks only implies the company which I could use after nearly three weeks of training with the Center.” Tony sighed: “I’ll message you later. Right now, I need to deal with David and McGee.”

“You might want to head to Abby,” Ducky said: “She has the recording available.”

Tony knew that as a good investigator and to get all the facts, he should do just that. Heading to Abby’s it was. He just hoped that Abby didn’t have her music on.

She didn’t. Probably because she had gotten a call from Ducky as a heads-up. He thanked Ducky for that because loud noises were still not quite under his control. Hence why he wasn’t back to full duty just yet.

Merely there for the administration part.

“Ah, Tony!” she called out and Tony winced. It was pretty loud and she was about to approach him and envelope him in a hug but Tony stepped back with a shake of his head. He didn’t want people touching him for now. He couldn’t shake their smells and Abby frowned at him, then continued: “I’ve missed you! Gibbs was not too keen on sharing any details with us but I got the Sentinel information from the voice link.”

Tony nodded: “So you know about that.” 

“Yes, I know about that! Garcia called me up and gave me details when I contacted her. Which, by the way, I’m very happy that you met her and in turn that she found me because she’s a genius! But that doesn’t matter right now. Tony, you need to listen to the sound recording! Tim needs to stay on the job!”

Tony gritted his teeth: “I won’t decide on that now. If Tim was responsible for that as well, then I don’t want him in my team. I don’t trust him on my back.”

“You’re Gibbs’ Sentinel, no chance in hell you’ll be heading out into the field with any other partner ever again,” Abby said snidely: “But I see your point. Ziva and Tim are dangerous together.”

“David should have been fired the second Shepard was gone,” Tony said: “she doesn’t have the clearance forms.”

Abby nodded then typed on her computer and turned the volume down: “Listen.”

And Tony did.

~

“Are you seriously telling me that you knew for the past three weeks that DiNozzo was planning on suing Agent David?” Vance asked loudly enough that Tony didn’t need to listen all that careful. He could hear it through the hallways and Gibbs was his Guide, even if not his bonded but he rarely went someplace Tony couldn’t focus on him.

“I am telling you that Agent DiNozzo came online as a Sentinel when he was shot and as such it is his right to press charges. Add that he is my SFA for a reason. They left him without backup and if Tony hadn’t come online as a Sentinel, he’d be dead and we wouldn’t even know it. The terrorists would be in the wind,” Gibbs argued: “He can do whatever he pleases and I will inform the SECNAV personally if I have to.”

Vance snapped is toothpick: “Agent David is a valued agent.”

“She’s off my team. I tolerated her simply because I was short on people and we had cases to finish. But she endangered the lives of every single agent in the field with her behavior. I won’t go out there again.” Gibbs said: “As Alpha Guide, I can sanction her to be removed from active duty.”

Vance was staring at him in surprise: “You’re a Guide?”

“I’m DiNozzo’s Guide,” Gibbs replied: “And that is all you’ll ever need to know about the matter.”

Vance was about to protest that but seemed to come to the conclusion that he wasn’t allowed to ask. He wasn’t even allowed to do anything with that information if he hadn’t been informed in writing. It was a great deal that had been worked out between Sentinel and Guide law and the law enforcement agencies. 

“Now, I’ll be aiding my Sentinel in the paperwork regarding the shooting of his coming online and in the paperwork dealing with Ziva David’s removal as an Agent. My Sentinel will not be working in a hostile situation nor in a situation where he cannot trust his team on his back. And honestly, neither will I. While Agent David hasn’t shown me a disregard like that, where my Sentinel isn’t welcome, neither would I be.”

Vance was agreeing with a few words but Tony was rather distracted by Ziva and Tim rounding the corner and walking up to their office space. Ziva’s mental dislike was suddenly making Tony sick. He hadn’t faced her until now and was wondering how Gibbs could have missed the loathing he felt.

“Oh, you’re back. I thought you wouldn’t ever be back,” Ziva said snidely while Tim looked on. The uncomfortable feeling from Tim was strange and suddenly, Tony realized exactly what those feelings meant. Tim was scared and had been bullied. Probably gaslighted somehow and the flinch was there as well. How the hell hadn't they seen this before?

Furthermore, it was obvious that neither Gibbs nor anyone else had informed them about the recorded violation of their backup. It was telltale that they were clueless and merely thinking Tony was there after his physical therapy. Which he hadn't needed but the physical therapy was the cover story for his sense training.

“Why wouldn’t I be back?” Tony asked irritated and played it stupid. He knew she had tried to get him out of the way now. It was obvious now that she had tried many times before. Interestingly enough, he wondered why Kate had been shot instead of him then.

Ziva ignored him in favor of Gibbs coming down the stairs: “DiNozzo, get on that paperwork.”

“Right away boss!” Tony replied and started his computer but then sighed: “Sorry boss. I have about a hundred updates.”

Gibbs barely nodded and got off his chair: “I’m going for coffee. Use mine.”

McGee was gaping at Gibbs’ retreating form while Tony was looking surprised. Gibbs barely reached the elevators when he called back: “McGee get Tony’s computer running.”

They all scrambled to get to their assigned tasks. All but Ziva who looked on in surprise.

Tony ignored her and shored up his shields and instead of following Gibbs’ whereabouts with his senses, turned to learn Tim’s heartbeat or even Ziva’s for that matter. Tony couldn’t ever trust her again but that didn’t mean he would be shooting her or neglecting her. He was better than that.

A new email from Vance to Gibbs caught Tony’s attention because it was flashing up and the ‘required counsel time for the team’ header was unmistakably clear. Tony nearly snorted. Right, like they would agree to a counsel session or team building exercise. 

Over all, Tony was finishing his paperwork when he started to feel uncomfortable around too many people in the building. That was another reason why he wasn’t on full duty again. He quickly slipped a note out and wrote down for Gibbs that he was heading back to the center and get a mental checkup and a new psych evaluation while he was at it. It hadn’t been renewed as of yet and Tony could take his pick of psychologists. Either from the Centers or the official appointed one from Vance.

Tony definitely preferred the Center one. Who knows what might get back to Vance otherwise, even if it was under confidentiality. Supposedly.

Alas, when Tony went to the Center, he was greeted by Sarah Lincoln, the Sentinel that first greeted him. He had started a tentative friendship with the woman and admired her for her work at the SGC and the psychological guidance the Sentinel had given him. Sarah was the perfect Sentinel to teach Tony because she was training him in the workings and routines of police work and law enforcement.

Whether it was Hogan’s Alley in a blind dash, the woods under artillery fire (not really, he was wearing headphones to mimic noise) and other tricks, she coached him psychologically as well. While Susanne was helping around and buffering others, she was only there to protect her Sentinel and guide people for a short period before she was leading meditations or showing Guides how to handle themselves.

Therefore, Tony’s first choice in someone doing his psych evaluation was Sarah. 

His Beta. And wow, he hadn’t even realized up until that second that he had thought of her as his Beta. The pair was very integrated in the workings of the Centers unlike any other Alpha’s Beta that they knew about. Yes, there were a few Alphas around but even less Betas that were working directly in the front line to help Sentinels and Guides.

Blair Sandburg being the big exception. But Jim Ellison was mostly dragging his Guide away whenever it was getting to be too much.

“You’re upset,” Sarah commented and quietly stepped up to Tony from behind. She knew by now that Tony had committed her heartbeat and smell to memory and would recognize her anywhere.

“My director is forcing a psych eval on us. I don’t trust anyone but Ducky in that building but we are allowed to choose our own. And I chose you. You’ve been in my head the past weeks and know what I’m made of. You can write your report without evaluating me again.”

“I can, but who am I to corrupt the system?” she smiled at him sweetly: “It’s going to be a quick test, don’t worry. But not today either. I can feel your shields wavering. You’ve worked hard today in protecting your shields and memorizing your people in the building.”

“I’ve only imprinted on Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Abby. I left Ziva out but briefly skimmed her to recognize her as familiar,” Tony said and Sarah realized right there what this was about.

“You can’t trust her and as a Sentinel, you can’t commit her to your memory before your pride,” she nodded: “I understand but we went over how McGee factored in.”

Tony nodded and shrugged: “I don’t know how to rebuild trust that has been broken. I’ve always turned away in the past.”

Sarah smiled: “Your Guide was telling us how he caught you from the clutches of the police in Baltimore. He seemed proud that you stayed that long. As for rebuilding your trust with the team, do you want to? Do you believe deep down that you’re able to forgive? To trust again?”

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and tried to dial down all senses to focus on the voice inside his head, or more like, the gut feeling that he had: “McGee, maybe. There was a hint today that he had been bullied or emotionally manipulated. So, I guess this isn't entirely his fault. With Ziva, no.”

That surprised Sarah because he could feel her shields against his and the empathic feeling was telltale. She nodded and with a smile, continued: “Would you agree to let me help you? I can offer you counseling sessions but you can also visit with someone I recommend that has Sentinel and Guide studies but also works with mundanes as both parties tend to have different views, believes and instincts.”

“Just write me the evaluation for now, please. For all I care write down that I am not able to work with McGee in the current situation but that I am open to work on that. But with Ziva, it’s something I cannot explain that is rubbing me the wrong way.”

“Good, that I can work with. But don’t be pissed if your Director asks you to attend therapy sessions. He can make the whole team go.” Sarah reminded him: “And it would do you all some good. Especially since your relationship with Gibbs might change.”

“Or not,” Tony replied: “He hasn’t made a single effort to bond with me. While I think he’s my match, I don’t think we’ll be together anytime soon. More like, he tries to keep being the boss to me with occasionally mimicking a Guide for me to be happy enough.”

“You seem frustrated by that aspect,” Sarah pointed out: “Do you want to keep looking for another Guide? The first weeks here were going pretty good between you, though.”

Tony nodded and thought back to the three weeks where he had been on sick leave and with the center. The training he had gotten was invaluable as a field agent but the first week, he had been totally alone and isolated. Sarah and Susanne had helped him deal with his shields on his own while also meditating. But that hadn’t brought the desired results of his spirit animal rather than Tony falling asleep during meditation session.

While Gibbs had been there the first day and after Tony had been calmed down and been taught the basics, Gibbs had taken them home to Tony’s place as Gibbs’ was full with dust from the boat in the basement and no way would they risk it that Tony was reacting or exposed to that. 

The food in Tony’s kitchen was always edible. Even before he had come online, food was always a big deal to him ever since college and the long hours bulled at stakeouts. Since the kitchen was in a clean condition – and really, everyone that knew Tony knew his apartment was always in pristine condition – the only thing that had been changed right away were the bedsheets and someone had been through his shampoo and other basic hygienic articles – including his clothes.

Gibbs had indicated what he had done and that he would be bringing Tony new, freshly laundered cloths early in the morning so they could head back to the Center. 

The help was so appreciated that Tony didn’t realize they were slowly falling into a pattern. A pattern of Gibbs staying the evening after picking him up from the centers, telling him about the latest case if they had one and having dinner with him. Then Gibbs would excuse himself and leave.

Occasionally, Tony went to see Dr Brad Pitt that first week as the man wanted to make sure that the through-and-through through the arm hadn’t damaged anything else and that due to not working out as he usually did, that the heart was steadily pumping the water away from the lung.

Sarah and Susanne were both pretty impressed with Tony’s learning curve and how he intuitively assessed things and quickly adapted to new situations. That came in very handy when they were training him on smelling all kinds of things like C4 and dynamite or fertilizer and other stuff.

Next, they were training him on sight. He had to focus on some samples of leaves or grains or dust and even hairs. They were trying to train him to see the smallest splatter of blood or grains of sand that someone could leave behind. Then they went outside with him and tried to make him see the license plates of cars passing by. Different frequencies of light were also coming in to play and Tony realized in surprise that he could see some forms of the spectrum that he hadn’t been able to see before.

The sound was next. While they used different frequencies that were below the human hearing, they also tried to distract him with loud noises. Especially in the field he would be aware of all sounds around him. He would be needed to single out a conversation someone was having in a room full of people talking and all that. 

After they had also covered taste and touch through various tests, they doubled the training with senses combining them and piggy-backing in a way. Tony was to follow a sound and with his hearing and throw balls at that quickly. Similar to hearing a noise and turning but this time already making out who or what was his target.

It worked in a way. Tony was getting better and better throughout the three weeks and while he was working there, they were also very mindful of his injuries. Especially that he wasn’t ready to hold or shoot a gun to be trained with. Not at first. That would be coming later on.

Thankfully, Tony had two months of sick leave and therapy before him. While he was required to head back to work eventually and work on the paperwork, he could continue working on his senses in the center.

 

His relationship with Gibbs though, that was something that went tricky in a way. The older man was barely talking on a good day, as a Guide about their status and relationship and where this was going? Yeah, hell no.

So, Tony was left guessing mostly and tried hard to assess Gibbs’ mental state of how and when to bond. What Tony didn’t get from the other man was the feeling that their bond would be too intimate. They were friends for a very long time now but some lines in their relationship simply were set in stone. Like Gibbs trying to boss him around.

Tony feared that this was something that would drastically change once they were bonded and Gibbs probably knew about it in a way and therefore tried not to bond with Tony. Who knows for whatever reason?


	3. Chapter 3

While the center work was taking Tony about two months, he had been back to desk duty three weeks prior to Ducky confronting him. The desk duty had implied light duty and as such Tony had been catching up on paperwork mostly. The SFA paperwork and the evidence logs for example. Plus, the whole case had to be finished where he was reporting Ziva and McGee’s behavior. While he had indeed listened to the recording as Abby’s request, he couldn’t fully forgive McGee for how easily he had been pushed over by Ziva and agreed to leave him without backup. For god’s sake, they were two to back him up. If one had had enough for a while, they should have taken a hike around the block while the other was listening in and then swapping.

Tony would need to sit down with McGee about that one. Gibbs feelings were clear on the matter in a way. The mental feel was to protect his team and the members at all costs but not to throw the whole incident under the rug to forget about it.

Ziva was another matter. A whole sore spot in Tony’s opinion. He would need assistance of the NSA to find out more about the background and the information Ziva had held over Shepard. Maybe there was a way to get rid of her, if Tony couldn’t work with her again.

He got the contact name of one Eleanor Bishop to contact and ask for information. She was supposed to help him with the paperwork and a formal meeting had been set up in a few days time. Right after they were to be evaluated by a shrink.

Tony was still sceptic about an outsider coming in and checking up on them. It would change things.

While training, Gibbs had supported him in a way a Guide should. Encouraging him to use his senses, there for grounding them on him and simply guiding him in using his senses when he forgot one. That had worked out well enough.

But while Gibbs came to him to talk about cases after work, while they talked about the things Tony had learned and hadn’t gotten the grasp yet, they hadn’t once talked about their future bond and what it might mean. If it was going to be a relationship, a friendship or something in between. Tony was uncertain what it would mean in the grand scheme of things with working together.

While Vance had to know about their relationship, the team hadn’t the right to know. Maybe Abby had talked already, who knows but other than that, Tony wanted it out of the office so to speak. It wasn’t a team thing, it was a private thing and need to know basis only.

Having Ellie Bishop getting back to him after the first day back at work, Tony was surprised to be meeting her at a small café and she was munching away on what looked like a selection of four different snacks.

“Hi Tony,” she greeted him excitedly and Tony liked her right away. Of course, she would know what he looked like, she would have hacked her way to the picture.

“Eleanor Bishop,” Tony greeted her and smiled: “Thanks for taking me on and doing the search. Garcia mentioned you did great work.”

“Yes, Penelope is like that. She said I could trust you and also that you couldn’t go your usual way about the request because your director was blocking you from working things out, too afraid of the political backlash it would get.” Ellie said: “I did find a lot of information that you might not like.”

“I figured.”

“Ziva is seeing her old friend from the Mossad times. Her handler Ben-Gidon. She is meeting with him regularly and while it appears she has a relationship with him, I cannot find any chatter online when they are separated so I really think she is handing information to him. That and she was rather blunt in searching all over NCIS for information that she indirectly copied into emails to send to her father. All good hidden as a spy tends to do and luckily enough, only very selected information that so far hasn’t caused any casualties on the US side but that’s only a matter of time.”

“Can I proof any of that to the higher ups? Anything to show for?” Tony asked and ordered a coffee when the waiter came by. He looked at Ellie and she shook her head negatively.

“I’m working on making it airtight. I may need you to open an email I send to you eventually. I can hack my way in but I know that McGee and Abby do great work with the main infrastructure and security of the MCRT so that will be hard. I will have a short fraction only.”

“And if I install teamviewer on Ziva’s computer?”

“Can you do that? That would make things way easier.”

“I probably can. I might get it done if I’m quick enough and if she leaves her computer unattended.”

“A violation of the regs right there. No one is to leave their work station without logging out. Didn’t she ever visit a security course?” Ellie asked and finished the first of her snacks while Tony’s coffee was placed down in front of him.

Tony shrugged: “I don’t think so. She was placed in our team as a favour after all and for a while there was nothing anyone could do to reprimand her. I tried a few times in the beginning but got blocked by Shepard. By now it’s simply how it is. The bright side is, she applied for permanent residence and tried out for probation so she is now under the jurisdiction of the NCIS and can therefore be sacked.”

“May I ask why you’re building a case against a team member?”

Tony looked down into his coffee cup: “She turned off the volume on a recorder and didn’t hear me calling for backup. I got shot.”

Ellie winced. She may be an analyst for the NSA but she knew what it meant out there in the field not to have backup in any kind. It was a big no go: “If I find anything else, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you,” Tony said: “Coffee is on me.”

Ellie smiled at him and he peeled a few bills down on the table, grabbing his coffee and leaving her to finish off her snacks.

*

Tony was soon returning to Jimmy's offer of having a drink after hours. The whole incident with McGee and David was more than tiring him and he needed to vent. While his new friends at the Center were good and also with him in a way, ever since recognizing them as Beta, Tony just couldn't tell them everything. There was no way they were best friend material just yet.

Therefore, Jimmy. The small man that was a complete blank on the mental aspect. "Hey Tony," he greeted him and sat down opposite him: "How have you been holding up?"

"Quite good, actually, thanks. But I have a question for you; why do you feel blank to me?"

Jimmy sighed and sat back with a small smirk: "That would be because I am a Guide."

"What?!"

"While Gibbs is Alpha Guide, I am rather strong, too. I just hid from him because I am very close levelled to him as well. So, he can't recognize me. And I hid from you because you said he was your Guide and me being as strong as I am and your friend, would mean I could be your Guide just as likely. And I really don't want to interfere with a bond."

"But how would I know if you're not a better match? Jimmy,-"

"Right, I forgot how attractive any Alpha Guide can be, especially to a new, strong Sentinel," Jimmy sighed and shrugged: "Be prepared for my mental shields to drop."

Tony nodded and a second later, he could feel Jimmy. His mind was amazing, strong and overall such a great experience. Tony looked slightly dazed before the mental shields were up: "Oh Jimmy, you're so attractive!"

Jimmy grinned, shrugged uneasily before focusing back on his bottle: "I am a Guide but I am terrible with people. Hence why I work with the dead."

"You are very attractive as a Guide and I guess we could be compatible if you hadn't lost your heart to Breena."

Jimmy nodded: "She knows I am a Guide and we just hope that I will never meet my Sentinel so we can be together. But she knows the risks of a Sentinel coming along and very well taking me with them."

"At least you know that. I am pretty sure Gibbs doesn't want to ever bond with me because I might just be the boss of him then. Never mind the relationship he would have to start due to the Alpha levelled bond. He believes that most Alpha bonds end up sexually."

"That's wrong. While most do, yes, not all do. It is harder not to fully bond but both can get enough of a platonic bonding to function and have outside relationships. But I know it is unhealthy for most."

"Would you play the interested Guide for me? Make Gibbs realize what he might lose?"

"If he won't kill me for it, sure," Jimmy said: "But for the record, I don't think we would be a good match. I could bond with you and sustain you, yes, but I think if someone like Gibbs was to bond with you, our bond would lose."

"Are you willing to bond with me to keep me stable until that time?" Tony asked. He knew he was asking much and was showing Jimmy that any answer would be okay but that he also had experienced some problems previously with the senses and without Gibbs around to stabilize him.

Jimmy seemed to consider this option for a moment and then smiled lightly: "I am willing. But I will have to tell Breena about this. And you should tell Gibbs that you're partly bonded as well. Maybe that would be enough for him to initiate bond as well."

"That or have a partial bond to the both of you until whichever time the full bond comes along," Tony shrugged: "I talked with Suzanne about this before and she thinks I could do this. I had asked her about stabilizing with someone else because the whole team is basically in shreds."

Jimmy took his beer bottle: "I'll drink to that and our friendship bond."

Tony was opening up his shields the same time Jimmy did and it was just beautiful. Their friendship was making it easy for Tony's Sentinel to touch base and connect to Jimmy in a way that he probably couldn't ever with Gibbs. While Gibbs was also a friend to him, he was always more closed off and as a Sentinel, that wasn't something he was looking for in a Guide. It looked like Jimmy would be the better match after all.

Jimmy seemed just as surprised but both knew while they were a very good fit, they weren't perfect for another.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was like an eye-opener for Tony. His senses were stable in a way that he never considered or could have imagined before. Jimmy's presence in the building was soothing his irritation and also Jimmy's thoughts and feeling of McGee was something that made Tony not as irritated with the other man than he had been just a day before. 

Ziva was a complete different matter. She was definitely on Jimmy's shit list and that with crass words to him, outright bullying and emotional manipulation of others around them. Add that she was just rubbing him the wrong way and one thing they knew, was that a Guide's instincts were always correct in their assessment. Therefore, Tony was once more certain that she was absolutely a no-go in his team.

And Gibbs. Oh, Jimmy had some very weird views of Gibbs. Things that Tony didn't quite know. Like for example that Gibbs was still grieving for Shannon and Kelly. Something that a Guide and a strong one shouldn't have been hindered with by. Like, for real. Gibbs should have dealt with that in a matter of days. Not years. So, something was wrong there and Jimmy was disliking that whole thing. Plus, that Gibbs was actually the complete opposite a Guide should be. 

Aka, emotional stable and available as well as in the clear of their feelings and open to help their Sentinel. At this moment, Tony seemed to be more in synch with his emotions and the ones around him more than the Alpha Guide. 

That made them wonder why that is. And how that came to be. Tony would have to ask Jimmy in detail about the situation at hand. 

As Tony was quite early as usual, when Gibbs came waltzing into the office, the other man suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at Tony like a brick wall had hit him. His eyes were wide and comical while frowning: "What did you do?"

"I did a partial bond with a Guide so that I am stable and can function around the office. Something you should have mentioned to begin with. And the Center would have agreed to let us do that part of the bonding. As you never offered, I took on a Guide that is willing to help me out." Tony replied: "While we talked at the beginning and said we might be compatible, I've never heard from you about this matter again and besides spending time together and talking about everything but this bond, I figured you don't want anything to do with me."

"So, you went ahead without asking me?"

"You're my boss, not the boss of me or my personal decisions. And I'm new to the whole thing here so sorry if finding someone to help me with a partial bond is pissing on your parade. I don't get any emotional indication of you that you want me in your life as a Sentinel and besides mentioning it to Vance once, you never said it again. We've been meditating together and training together and you not once mentioned me being your Sentinel or you wanting to deepen the bond. We could have had a partial bond ages ago. That would help me quite a bit but no. So, I went to friends for help and got it."

Gibbs look could kill someone other than Tony but Tony was simply done with this shit right now. It seemed as if his Sentinel awakening in him had brought a zero tolerance for bullshit with it. He stared Gibbs down but was interrupted when Ziva was marched through the premises. With Security.

She had a frown on her face and was looking at them with resignation and something else on her face. Something that made Tony's neck hairs stand up and he stepped out and in front of Gibbs. The other man was about to protest but a single hand gesture from Tony was enough to indicate that the Sentinel had more control now and was actually in charge of Tony's actions now.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked quietly enough that Ziva wouldn't be able to hear it. Tony shrugged and shook his head while opening up his emotional feel of the area. She was planning on attacking them somehow and Tony knew she always had an ace up her sleeve. She was a Mossad Assassin after all. Therefore, Tony sighed and relaxed his muscles, trusting instinct to help.

"She's planning something," Tony said to Gibbs and watched her. 

A Zing from the elevator was coming up next and while Ziva had been escorted to Vance as a precaution only because she had been asked to go on leave during the investigation of what had been called the Dead Air Incident internally, she was still an agent. Out of the elevator stepped Jimmy, no doubt about the fact that he had felt Tony going into some kind of different mental state.

Tony reacted the same instant Ziva was reaching out for one of the Security Guard's guns. Before the guy could comprehend what was happening though, Tony had reached Ziva in a mad adrenaline - fueled rush. She was down on the floor in seconds, with the gun of the guard in Tony's hand and at her temple: "Don't move."

Surprised, she looked up at him and was about to throw a hissy fit when calm swept over her and she was essentially rendered to relax and a near sleep like state.

Wow, some powerful, mental ability.

Gibbs was surprised: "Did you do that, Tony?"

"No," Tony replied and accepted cuffs from the other guard while turning to Jimmy: "Thanks Guide."

"Anytime, Sentinel." Jimmy replied and ducked back and hurried off into the stairway before Gibbs could glare him to death.

"He's a Guide?"

"He's my bonded Guide and quite powerful at that. If you were a better Guide, you would have realized that when Jimmy first started working here. But you're so sheltered and repressed, that you don't allow anything to touch you. No wonder Vance wants to make us go to therapy sessions."

Gibbs glare could have been more effective if Tony hadn't just called him an emotional cripple.

*

The day only went downhill from there. Tony was subjected to the glare of death from Gibbs for quite some time and then snapped when McGee was quietly working on his computer: "Cut it out Gibbs!"

"What?!" Gibbs replied angrily.

"You are projecting hostility all over the place and even McGee and the whole Bullpen full of mundane feel it. Quite frankly, this is abusive behavior and if you don't get a grip on yourself right now you'll be out of here in seconds."

"How dare you-" Gibbs started and stood with a glower. Tony, too stood while McGee looked up at them like a deer caught in the headlights and was actually rolling his chair a few paces back. He was definitely getting the anger and frustration in the office and Tony could hear his heartbeat accelerating in stress.  
"No." Tony said calmly and with a Sentinel authority: "You need to get out and to a center and learn some damn control. You are an Alpha Guide with the ability to harm everyone you encounter without repair and you need to learn that not everyone will be bowing to your will. And you are a bully if you think otherwise. I put up with you before but as a Sentinel, I can't stand your behavior any longer. My sense of justice won't take it."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied but Tony had heard Vance up on the railing whereas Gibbs hadn't yet noticed the man. Gibbs was near yelling now: "I can do whatever I want and I will glare at you until you understand that I will not change. And Palmer is not to set foot in my sight again."

"Jimmy Palmer is my bonded Guide and you don't have a say in where he goes," Tony replied calmly: "And I repeat myself: you are abusing your powers and are bullying McGee." Tony waved at Tim who was obviously enraged and in rage himself thought he had nothing at all to do with the whole situation.

"Agent Gibbs," Vance said from above: "Agent DiNozzo, my office, now."

Quietly and with a reassuring glance at McGee, Tony made his way up the stairs behind a fuming Gibbs. Tony knew this was unusual for all parties in the mix but some things had to change simply because Tony's sense of judgement wouldn't do. It hurt him in a strange way that while Jethro and he had gotten along so well the first few days and weeks into Tony's Sentinel-being that this was a turnaround of about 180°. The weird thing about this was, that Tony never had thought Gibbs to be so mentally instable.

"What was that about?" Vance asked with a frown: "I know I am not allowed to actually interfere or ask but-"

"Excuse me, Director. I bonded with Jimmy Palmer so this is actually okay for you to ask."

"You did what?" Vance asked in surprise: "Palmer? But I thought you and Gibbs?"

"I thought so, too," Gibbs growled.

Tony shrugged and with a straight, determined voice replied: "Gibbs didn't want to bond and is emotionally instable to bond at all. He is a bully and abusive in his power over the team and ever since I am a Sentinel and at work, I can't agree with his methods. While we are friends in a private setting, back at work is different. So, to be able to do my job and be stable, I agreed when Jimmy offered a bond out of friendship until whatever time Gibbs might bond with me or I find another perfect match."

"You can't just -" Gibbs started to growl but Vance interrupted him with a hand: "Agent Gibbs!" Gibbs looked at him with a frown and Leon continued: "I feel more irritated and angry all of the sudden than I did before walking in here so I guess Agent DiNozzo is correct in his assumption that you do not have control. Therefore, Agent DiNozzo will take lead over the MCRT while you, Agent Gibbs, can decide to either be his SFA in the meanwhile and undergo special Guide therapy or retire all together. Additionally, I want you to visit a morale and ethics class to show you how to actually speak to people without bullying them." 

Gibbs glare was telltale and he stormed out of the office, banging the door on his way out. Tony shook his head: "I am sorry, Director."

Vance did a double-take on those words and took a toothpick: "What are you sorry for, Agent DiNozzo?"

"For letting this go on. I should have addressed this from the start. And of course, for causing such a mess."

"You are not to blame here. I let Agent Gibbs in position after Sheppard left simply because he has seniority. That your resume is by far better suited to lead a team nowadays, well, I ignored it because Gibbs is good and a Guide. A Guide always looks better in such positions to the SecNav. I should also be aware of what has happened with Ziva David. She spied on NCIS and didn't do any required work either. Agent McGee probably was too exposed to really fight this whole mess."

"I agree. But Sir, depending on Gibbs' decision, we are one man or woman short," Tony said: "Do we have a pool to pick from?"

"I am afraid not, Agent DiNozzo. Do you know anyone?"

"I met a NSA analyst. Elenore Bishop. She is investigating Ziva through NSA channels and has agreed to search the computer in our office if you do agree and don't trust Scuito or McGee to have a detached, clean view." Tony said: "I think she would make a great NCIS Agent due to her analytical skills, her hacking and sharp mind."

Vance nodded and sat down heavily: "I will give her a look. But depending on Gibbs decision, you might need another team member. If Gibbs leaves, the position is yours and you will be assigned a new SFA. Agent McGee does have a mark in his record and is still a few years and seminars away from that position."

"Agreed," Tony nodded: "But I really want to patch things up and work this whole mess out."

"Understandable," Vance shot a glance at his watch and Tony got the hint, leaving the office without much of a word, as the topic was now closed. Walking down the stairs, McGee was looking up at him and then at the empty chair that was Gibbs' desk.

"Director Vance gave me temporary lead on MCRT as Gibbs has been ordered to seek therapy and ethics class or retire. Vance will look into another new Probie and new SFA, depending on Gibbs' decision. If you require help, Tim, please don't hesitate to ask. This is a mess we need to work out and I want you to get help and therapy if you need it, as well."

"Therapy? Why would I need therapy?"

"Because this whole abuse and manipulation thing might have cost you your self -esteem that you had. Please think about this carefully and more than two days before answering. No one is giving you heat over it but I am currently on a point where it is hard to trust you in the field again."

"How can I add to the trust outside possible therapy? Can we do some trainings together or something?" McGee asked and knew that he was very well on thin ice but it was clear that he was trying to change things.

"I don't know, McGuilty but I'll let you know."

Tim actually smiled at the nickname.

*

As Tony was now Jimmy's Guide, a visit with Jimmy and Breena was in order. Tony would be sometimes sharing their private time now and Breena needed to be okay with this.

They agreed to come to Tony's apartment for dinner, as Tony's apartment was probably the better choice for the Sentinel to feel relaxed. Breena was obviously fine with it and they were meeting at seven after work.

Tony was opening up the door and smiled at them: "Hi!"

"Hey Tony," Jimmy greeted but a look at Breena and the whole world tilted. Breena seemed jealous and both Jimmy and Tony could see that. She smiled tightly while Tony quickly stepped aside to let them in.

They settled down and Tony looked at Breena: "I am sorry for this and I really wish we can work this out how to be around Jimmy. I know, being a Sentinel changed things around and trust me, I don't want to get between you."

"There is nothing I could do if you would," Breena said and sighed: "My jealousy is irrational. I know that if Jimmy and you were completely committed, there would be no place for me. But that is logic."

Jimmy looked at Breena: "You are my whole world, Breena, and I won't ever change that. Tony knows and respects that. He may need my attention at times, and I may feel him around, but that doesn't mean he can replace you nor that he will. The goal ultimately is to get him together with his Guide."

"Agent Gibbs?" Breena asked and when she got a nod, she continued: "Why didn't you bond with him then?"

Tony sighed and frowned: "I haven't given up on that yet. He is not stable as a Guide. That can happen when a Guide lost his Sentinel or someone as important. As Gibbs lost his wife and child, it can damage him. It is very rare that this happens and a special Guide Therapy can work through that in weeks. It just is a matter of him accepting the fact."

Breena nodded: "So there really is no way that you and Jimmy-"

"No!" Both men said at the same time and looked at one another, startled. They were compatible and friends and so alike, hell it would be easier to just say the hell with it and fully bond, but both knew that wasn't the ideal choice.

Breena eased up a lot after that.

*

The next day went over quite well, all things considering. Tony and McGee were simply catching up on paperwork. They couldn't work with half a team and they wouldn't be doing any investigation if Vance could avoid it. 

Abby was coming up the stairs in a stomp that told Tony something was about to happen and he should mentally steel himself for something. Maybe even ask Jimmy to come up. 

"Tony?" She asked, well, yelled, across the bullpen and McGee looked up in surprise as well because she usually rounded the walls first before saying anything: "Why is Gibbs not here?"

"Because I asked the Director to see that Gibbs is relieved from duty until he is not an emotional abusive bastard and had a moment to think about his actions. And before you start on me, your bullshit won't ride with me. This time, I won't be coming down to the lab where you've built a Gibbs shrine."

She looked at Tim for confirmation but McGee shrugged and returned to his paperwork: "So you basically took over the office and threw Gibbs out."

Tony sighed: "No, it did not throw him out. Merely saw as an empathic Sentinel that he has troubles and hasn't even built a pack around him that is strong and not afraid or bullied."

"He never bullied anyone!"

"He regularly slapped me on the head, he undermined my authority so far that I got shot because of ignorance and he is essentially not able to lead the team as a team and not a fight club." Tony said: "And you need to step back and mind your own business about this because you have absolutely nothing to do with how MCRT is run."

She gaped at him: "I don't even recognize you!"

"Good, because I am not the same person anymore. And you used to know that when I first started here," Tony replied and focused on McGee: "Tim, how is the candidate?"

Tim, whose paperwork was essentially looking into Bishop's background, was standing up and going to their screen: "Elenore 'Ellie' Bishop. Thirty-three and with NSA. Applied for NCIS years ago. She's an analyst and a pretty good one. Married but no children. She hides her online portfolio pretty well."

Abby was looking at Tony in surprise: "So you really are replacing Ziva?"

"You were the one who showed me the audio file, Abby. And she tried to attack me in the office, as well. I also have a warrant for her computer which has been signed. I just haven't gotten around to search it yet."

"I can do that," Abby offered but a second later, Tim shook his head and shrugged: "We should let someone outside this team do that."

"That is where Bishop is coming in. While I like Nell and Eric, they're not the ones I want to drag in." Tony agreed. 

"And Bishop should come to us after that," McGee rationalized: "Good."

Abby shook her head in denial and turned to leave: "I'm telling Gibbs about this."

Tony sighed. He did love Abby like a sister but sometimes, she was too much even for him. McGee looked forlorn after her as well before looking back at Ziva's computer: "You should get Bishop access sooner rather than later. While I don't think Ziva knows someone skilled enough to hack us, we don't know what she did. The more time she's in custody and out of reach of someone she contacts regularly, the likelier it is that someone will get rid of the evidence."

"Good reasoning, McClever, I'll see to that," Tony said and did start the pc. With a quick message to Bishop he let her know the data of the pc to follow through what they had talked about at the coffee shop. Now Tony had to somehow recruit her.

*

That evening, Tony went out to one of the after hours meetings at the Sentinel and Guide Center. He was once again tasked to train with Suzanne and Sarah. What he wasn't expecting was Gibbs to be there.

The man was suddenly there, frowning at him and obviously having clued in Suzanne and Sarah as they shot them worried glances. What Gibbs was trying to achieve here after not even eight hours of fuming at home, Tony didn't know.

"I am determined to bond with you," Gibbs said: "I won't let this go."

"Good, then start by doing therapy and get your mind fixed," Tony replied: "Simply being here and saying those things won't change anything. You will need to get the blockade in your brain fixed. Before that, I doubt you'll have my best intentions at heart."

"I won't see a damn shrink Tony! I don't need one!" Gibbs barked back and a raised eyebrow from Tony showed that Gibbs was anything but a stable Guide. Lashing out in a rather normal conversation was irrational, especially considering how few words Gibbs was actually speaking.

Sarah was staring at Gibbs in a frown and spoke to him calmly: "We will now make sure you are treated."

 

Gibbs was staring at her but Suzanne was mentally soothing them all and looking at Tony before focusing on Gibbs: "I am afraid that they all are correct. No one gave you any support when you came online, did they?"

The frozen state of Gibbs was telltale and he barely showed any signs but it was obvious all the sudden what had been going on. Tony sighed and spoke: "It happened when Shannon and Kelly died, correct?"

"Yes," Gibbs admitted and clenched his teeth. Tony spoke again:

"You went into a feral state right after their deaths and probably never really got out of that. You are more aggressive than back then. You've changed a lot. We want to help you. We want to make sure you're back to your usual self and not tense. You're a Guide. An Alpha at that and are not supposed to be this irritated and short tempered. It won't change who you are, Jethro, it will only change how you think of things in response."

"Plus, this state will essentially hurt Tony if you should bond. It is not possible for you to bond in this kind of state at all," Sarah provided: "That's why we will help you out."

Reluctantly, Tony touched Gibbs at the shoulder and was leading the other man into a room that was cut off. Tony knew that he couldn't be present for this and Suzanne was smiling encouragingly at them: "I will try to fix things but it might take Alpha Sandburg to fix this. That or more steady progress."

"Whichever will be fine and up for discussion later," Tony agreed and left Suzanne to follow Gibbs, closing the door and cutting them both off. Tony winced a bit because Suzanne was his pack, Gibbs was his pack and being cut of was unsettling.

Sarah shrugged and turned: "They will be fine. She will mentally try to get rid of his mental feral state and ease him back into a normal one. As it has been so long, the brain chemistry might take longer. Imagine it like a depression that has been going on for a while. We need to find out the right medicaments to get him back to a normal brain. Once that is done, if you bond to him, that will be the permanent fix. Right now, the therapy of sorts will be minimal evasive not to trigger him but it might take months."

"Better months than nothing," Tony agreed and sighed: "I didn't know things could get so bad."

"They're not too bad, just unfortunate. It is an honest surprise no one caught him when he was coming online in a feral state and more so that after he built his shields by himself, no one was able to realize for what it is. Until you."

"I feel like I've failed him of sorts," Tony admitted.

"You didn't," She replied: "Nothing could be done about this. You did once you were stable and for choosing Jimmy as an interim Guide, no one can fault you. It is good to build this with Jimmy. And who knows, maybe you will stay bonded to Jimmy after bonding with Gibbs, just on a platonic level and to stay stable throughout the day."

"You say is as if Gibbs won't be coming back to work."

"If he would be coming back, could you live under his command? Could he live under yours? Could you accept your Guide in line of fire? Not to mention that it could actually be negative for him to come back into the environment that helped in letting him stay feral. A Guide should draw back out eventually from such a zone but mostly never in a high stress environment such as this."

Tony sighed and checked his watch: "Speaking of work environment. I am recruiting one or possibly two new agents and I was wondering if you could go back to training with me? I need to learn to single them out and trust them before going back into the field. And you and your amazing Guide have access to Hogan's after all."

Sarah chuckled: "You mean as the secretary of the deputy of the FBI? I'll let her know and you can count on me any time, you know that. I am head of training in Hogan for a reason."

"I would take the naval trainings but -"

"You don't trust anyone there," Sarah nodded: "Who are your candidates?"

Tony thought it over for a moment and sighed: "Definitely Ellie Bishop. She's NSA. Other than that, I haven't looked into it. I mean, I want Gibbs to stay on the team but well...depending on how this will turn out. Also, not long and we will need to replace him anyways as he won't be fit for duty after a certain age."

"Are you allowed to take on more than one person?"

"Good question. Depending on where Director Vance and the SecNav sees this going," Tony shrugged but mentally started thinking of something else along the lines. Not everyone was a good fit for fieldwork. And their team was too small to leave half a team behind in the office to play oversight of an operation. Maybe he could convince Vance into adding to the team.

*

After visiting with the center, Tony left for a meeting with Eleanor. She was waiting in yet another restaurant across the city that Tony didn't know. He came to think she liked foods a lot. But while going over there, his thoughts were with Gibbs and the still in process session that had been going on when he had left and how Sarah promised him to call once she knew something.

"Hello Tony," Elenore greeted him with a smile. She had a basket of breads in front of her with different toppings to try. She was already snacking on them and Tony liked that about her.

"Elenore,"

"Ellie, please," she interrupted and Tony nodded.

"Have you found something out?"

"Yes, the food here is amazing!" She replied: "It is a really good Greek place."

Tony barely hid a grin and reached for some of the bread and olive oil to taste she was offering: "Good to know. I also meant the data off of Ziva's computer."

Ellie frowned a bit: "I found a pretty much 'grab it all' access. She had one of the highest clearances assigned by Jennifer Sheppard and that remained. She pretty much installed a software that was tunneling back to the Mossad whenever she was on her computer that read through all files. She specifically had an interest in one special terrorist that she was trying to keep out of the lines of fire. First Rifkin, now some guy called Ben-Gidon. I don't have much on him but I know bad news when I see them. For more, there was not enough time to find out and see the pattern."

"A spy then. Right there with access to all," Tony shook his head: "Thanks Ellie. If you could send an official report to Director Vance, that would be great. In that way, I would be left out of the loop and no one could accuse me of doing anything wrong."

"Already typed out and ready to be mailed," Ellie replied and a waiter came by with hands full of trays that he placed down. Mediterranean vegetables with herbs, olives, feta cheese, yoghurt, stuffed peppers and bell peppers as well as tzatziki were artfully making Tony's mouth water. This was simple, not too spiced food and perfect for a Sentinel. Ellie invited him with a gesture to dig in.

"Would you like to join my team at NCIS?" Tony asked after a few bites and saw Ellie freeze with a fork halfway to her mouth before she recovered quickly: "Oh my god are you really asking me? Because I've applied before and actually chose the NSA over NCIS simply because I was better in analytics and the NSA has a better field there but I wouldn't be opposed to do a trial with you if the NSA lets me and then decide?"

"Of course," Tony grinned and though she would fit quite well: "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

*

Suzanne had called as promised by her Sentinel and informed them that Gibbs had seen first signs of being better. Not that it had changed him in drastic ways but that he had seen an error in his behavior –especially with Tony – and was now working through it. Which, as a Guide, should not take long. But longer than two weeks.

As a result, Tony was in direct contact with Vance and reported him that he had asked Ellie to join the team as well as Gibbs' role in the whole matter and how long he thought Gibbs could do active duty, as in, heading out into the field in every single case and joining in the action.

Then, Tony voiced that he would like to take on another person, as mentioned. Elenore was a probie in fieldwork, would require a lot of work and he would love to have someone else with investigative skills on the team as opposed to technical skills. Between Ellie, McGee and Abby, they had those covered but real police work was imminent.

Vance agreed after a matter of seconds. He took longer to be persuaded to take on another investigator but understood Tony's view. They all had worked up to eighty hours a week the last year with only downtime when they had holidays or were on sick leave. And then the other team members had been saddled with the burden. 

So, Tony was to approach two new members for their team. One to do the SFA work, which Tony had to train someone in, while another could train Ellie in fieldwork. McGee didn't need that much supervision but enough that Tony felt comfortable with handling with a new SFA and experienced investigator. 

Off to the records room it was. Or more like it, Tony took up the favor of calling Penelope Garcia, as the woman had offered all those weeks ago when she had first helped Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

After having dealt with Garcia's list of possible candidates, Tony went down the stairs to Gibbs' basement and had the stack of paper with him. The older man didn’t even turn around when Tony approached but then again, the Guide had sensed him already.

"I think we need to talk in a private setting again," Tony started and Gibbs was stopping his fluid motions on the boat and turned to look at him.

"I honestly didn't expect anything else, Tony. You're an Alpha Sentinel. It would have been stupid to assume you would roll over and submit to my bullshit."

Tony nodded: "I assumed. Its why I haven't given up on you yet." He sighed and rubbed a hand tiredly over his head: "I want you to get fixed to bond with you. Damn, Jimmy is a great Guide but he's not enough to permanently stabilize me."

Gibbs looked unsure for all of a second before his mental shields and physical behavior changed: "I know and I know I can be that someone for you. But I also know that the way we worked together before won't work out."

"Another reason why I am here," Tony said: "I want to know where you are seeing us and overall how we should get there."

Gibbs seemed to really consider it and answered: "I know that as a Guide, I will more likely be influenced by your lead. I am not ignorant enough to know that I am not the best leader when it comes to teams. Tony, you've always been the glue in the team. You run circles around me to smooth over things with the others in this office as well as the LEOS. You did most of my paperwork and you stepped back from the promotion when I came back. It wasn't fair and I took it for granted."

Tony looked on at Gibbs and felt the Guide senses that finally seemed to be somewhat in the right place. It showed how far Gibbs has come.

"I am not ready to fully retire," Gibbs admitted: "But I can't go out into the field alone much less let you go alone. And making decisions now will always be the best for people, even the bad guys. This is messing me up as much as straightening things."

"You fear that you won't be able to kill people? That you won't be a good agent in the field?" Tony shook his head: "Gibbs, you will always be a marine. That part is you and won't be taken from you. You can do your duty as good as ever, maybe even more so. While as a Sentinel I agree that no Guide should be in the field, I wouldn't trust anyone else more than you to have my six."

"Nevertheless, we both know it is time for me to retire," Gibbs admitted: "I get too old for this shit."

"I want you on the team as my Guide, as a consultant. While not as SFA or boss, you could help me out. You would have all that and still be active. You can stay back on the sideline and do the negotiations and project calmness. You can influence people in the field while not being right there. Your job as Alpha Guide would be to make sure everyone gets there out alive." Tony explained where he was seeing Gibbs on the team.

"I doubt that Vance would give you two new people for the team and take me on as additional baggage. Not after the whole mess."

Tony grinned: "Oh, but he did." He flipped open the shoulder and passed Gibbs his shiny, new work contract, should he take it: "It is up to you and you have time to decide."

"What is in there?"

"You would be taken on as a normal agent and a package to cut down on hours over the years to ease you into retirement if you want. With Jimmy and possible other Guides in the building, I will be fine but you also get payment for overtime or can use the time you accumulated later on. You will be issued a service weapon and badge as before. You will be second in command on dire, emergency issues when I am not available but any other logistic or security issues would be issued by the SFA. You will not have to cut down on interviews but you might not be needed at the crime scene and can supervise a probie that also hasn't come to the scene due to back lack. As I plan to take on two or three new team members, there won't be enough time to train them all on the same case. You will be held out of the politics you hate and have less paperwork. You won't even have a salary cut."

Gibbs stared at Tony: "You're brilliant."

"I convinced Vance," Tony shrugged.

"I'll read over this. Expect me to sign," Gibbs replied shortly.

Tony considered the answer for a moment and found that this was the most he had really talked with Gibbs in months. He had missed the friendship after the whole mess had started – after the Shepard incident and Gibbs' fake-retirement – and felt it was finally back on track a bit.

"New team members?"

Tony handed him the file: "Have a look."

Gibbs took the folder and new work contract. Tony then knew Gibbs was at his limit to accept changes and talk for now, so, Tony smiled, stood and left for the night.

*

By the time the next day rolled around, McGee was back at his desk, working quietly when Gibbs rounded the corner, dropping the file on Tony's desk: "Carrie and Elijah."

McGee's head snapped up: "What?"

Tony grinned: "Campfire!" And rolled his chair into the middle. Gibbs rolled his eyes but followed suit and McGee joined. Tony explained: "We will be taking on three additional team members."

"Wait, what?" McGee looked surprised: "I'm not ready-"

"We know," Gibbs replied soothingly. And damn, that was his Guide skills showing right there: "Tony is your new boss and will explain."

Tim's eyes went wide and round in surprise and looked from one to the other. Not a second later the elevator dinged and Ducky, Jimmy and Abby were marching to them, grabbing chairs left and right and joining in. Abby explained: "I saw the campfire."

"Good, I wanted to ask Ducky for consultation later, saves me a trip," Tony said and started anew: "Vance appointed me to permanent team lead. Before you say anything, Gibbs will stay as will McLoyal here. While Gibbs will be going out into the field with me and be my Guide, he will essentially cut down on hours and ease into his eventual retirement. We have already sent a work agreement to one Elenore Bishop to essentially replace Ziva. She is a smart young woman and McGee has pointed out that he likes her on file. She is an analyst."

"Ah, I did see the file on her as well, Anthony. I can certainly agree that she would be a great addition," Ducky agreed. Jimmy nodded, having read through Tony's mental scan of the woman that she was acceptable.

"As Tim is nowhere near ready to be a SFA, we will be taking on one new member there. He will be in administrative position mostly as Gibbs will be going out into the field with us. While that is a good spot to work with, having to train two new persons in the field, namely the new SFA and Bishop, we will need another pair of hands that knows how to work the crime scene. I reached asked Vance for another, additional member. We have pulled a bigger workload in the last few years and working seventy to eighty hours a week is not good permanently. With an addition to the team we will increase downtime and alertness in the streets."

"Who have you considered for the position?" Abby asked right away while Tony sighed: "This is not up to you, Abby. Gibbs, Tim and Ducky will be asked to take a look who would suit them but the final say is up to Director Vance and myself."

Ducky calmly held out his hand for the folders and read through them while Abby was using a tablet to get info on the names on the screen that were up for choosing. Tony continued: "We will spend some time at the training fields to get a good flow of each other and to build team dynamics, will meet once a week for a team-event sport. That can be anything from visiting the basketball court to paintball. I expect everyone to be there and join in unless sick."

McGee looked up in interest: "Does gaming consoles count?"

"Yes, but you're not allowed to put up the same event twice after another when it is your turn to choose," Tony said: "You will also get a crash course in dealing with a Sentinel in a feral state."

"And a Guide," Gibbs added: "No one noticed I was feral ever since the beginning. That can't go on. You need to know when you are coming face to face with a Sentinel or Guide."

Ducky looked up from the files: "While I think that Mick Rawson and John Simms are good FBI Agents, behavioral analysts and a strong Sentinel and Guide pair, I think they would not work with the existing team dynamics. They would work well with Timothy and Elenore from what I gather but might clash too harshly with Gibbs. Special Agent Ashley Seaver is an interesting fresh pair of eyes on the front of crime scenes but not experienced enough. Detective Carrie Wells would be a great asset for her abilities alone and would work well with Tony and Elenore for sure. With McGee she would have a good mentorship and with Gibbs a strong basis of trust based on her experience in the law enforcement."

"And Elijah Mundo?" 

"He is a good investigator, quick on his feet and would also be a good match. While his skills are more on the administrative, investigative side, he would be the perfect match for the team to train them in while in return get a lot of experience at crime scenes from you." Ducky reported.

Tony looked at McGee: "Your thoughts?"

"Mundo and Wells," Tim agreed: "We need those skills on the team more than another techie and behavioral analyst. For those rare cases we can always take on consultation with the BAU, especially as Tony has connections to them now."

Gibbs frowned at the mentioning of the FBI but kept quiet. He focused on the people around him and found Jimmy staring at him. The younger man blushed and was about to duck away but Gibbs' mental shields suddenly reached out for the younger man's and wrapped them tighter around Tony and himself. It was such a weird, instinctual thing to do, that even Tony felt the change in the shields while Jimmy and Gibbs looked on in shock.

"Palmer-" Gibbs begun but then shook his head once, his eyes pinching a bit: "I have failed you, Guide."

Jimmy agreed with a nod and sat up straighter, suddenly firmer in his place and position among the friends than before. Tony sighed and was actually thinking to hit himself this time as he should have done this before. Gibbs and Jimmy hadn't met since Tony and Jimmy's shields had merged and it was now an even partnership of all their shields and strength. 

It made Tony hope that he could bond with Gibbs fully while partially bond with Jimmy to keep the autopsy gremlin stable emotionally.

*

After the team had chosen on their candidates, Tony was approaching Vance with his list: “I’d like to take on Detective Carrie Wells, Elijah Mundo and Elenore Bishop.”

“That is a good list. I did take time to look into the candidates as well and agree. I want you to know that I also agree with Gibbs, not only because you said he is your Guide but because I think his experience is valuable.” Vance took his toothpick out and focused on Tony: “I will allow you and your new team a training period of three weeks. After that, the changes need to be done as I need to put you back to cases.”

“Understood,” Tony agreed: “Though I am sad that I cannot take on all good agents. It would have been great to get them all started and have a second team here…”

“Don’t get me to take on your ideas, DiNozzo. I will see what I can do as it is,” Vance replied: “I am impressed by your oversight skills so far and how you handled Gibbs. I should have done those changes much sooner.”

Tony shrugged: “I had to get shot for things to be in a new perspective,” he then looked on for a second: “Anything about Ziva?”

“We are still holding her in the building but she will be moved for trial soon. As Director David and I are speaking fairly often, he is not amused to see his daughter in prison for treason and the politics are not good as they stand. I will have to work something out that doesn’t seem as if we are being pushed over by traitors. You have my word that I will see to it that she will get at least a sentence for repayment in form of prison time.”

“If you need me to testify, I can and I will,” Tony sighted: “the law has loops for us Sentinels where we get more weight with our testimonies as our ethical sense is not to be corrupted.”

“Good to have the reminder,” Vance said: “Now, please ask Cynthia on your way out to book you that flight to New York to offer Detective Wells that position.”

“Right,” Tony agreed and heard the dismissal though he knew it was mostly for show now as Vance was on a whole different speaking manner with him.

*

The plane ride to New York went without a glitch though Tony had been warned not to wander off alone without a Guide around. No, the plane ride had showed him something else indeed.

His spirit animal was showing itself to keep him stable and keep him company. It was a lynx, bigger than average but good naturedly as it was playing around in the plane next to him with a loose thread of a backpack strap. The lynx was rubbing his leg at times and Tony was grinning brightly as it hadn’t appeared before: “May I call you Kate?” Tony asked quietly as not to draw too much attention to himself. The lynx stared back at him with a ‘duh’ expression and tilted its head in a manner that reminded Tony painfully of Kate. He petted the fur softly for a moment before someone behind him was gasping in surprise as the lynx was appearing under his touch.

A whispered: “One of those freaks?! We should have them all killed.” Was reaching his ears and Tony sighed. Those haters were everywhere nowadays and Tony wished back the times when Sentinels had been looked at with pride and respect, not the distrust it got today. As if Tony had nothing better to do than listen in to those freaks all day to observe them. 

Besides that, that’s what all the paperwork at the Centers had been about, that Tony was not allowed to tell any secrets he may have gathered from such illegal surveillance unless directly connected to a case or a lucky catch in someone not following the law.

Which, to be honest, no one that had nothing to hide was making such a fuss about it. Sure, the Big Brother issue was always there but people mostly tended to respect that. It was more of a situation with fanatics and haters that were intimidated.

Luckily, the whole hate crime concerning Guides or Sentinels was low. Like, really fucking low. No one dared to touch a Guide in fear for the Sentinels that will come running and no one dared attacking a Sentinel due to their high adrenaline response, their instincts to fight for justice and their pack. Also, mostly because Sentinels were in the law enforcement. 

Hence, Tony ignored the words and simply took his hand from Kate’s head.

*

“Detective Carrie Wells?” Tony asked the red-haired woman and she turned with a smile, having animatedly talked to her co-workers and then stepped closer to Tony: “Yes?”

Before Tony could say a word, she replied: “Anthony DiNozzo, Guinness Record and basketball player of Ohio State, left the team due to a broken leg by Brad Pitt.” 

Tony grinned at her: “Damn, that mind of yours is impressive, Guide.”

She instantly changed a part of her reaction: “True, Sentinel. But then I guess you’re not a player anymore and that with the history I’ve read off you, you’re here due to something else.”

“Got it in one,” Tony replied and briefly waved the job offer letter in front of her nose once, then tugged it away: “I’ll leave you to it and decide.”

With that, Tony turned back around and went to the café that had been written on the post-it on said job offer.

*

While waiting for Carrie at the small shop, Tony had time to think about the whole demeanor and what had happened. Suddenly, it hit him like a brick wall. Martin was in New York. Damn, he had completely forgot about the whole issue.

Flipping out his phone, it was ringing the second before Tony could press a single button and showed Gibbs’ sneak-picture Tony had taken of the man when he first got a smartphone: “Gibbs?”

“Hey Tony,” Gibbs started: “Just wanted to know how you’ve been on the plane.”

“Good, thanks,” Tony started: “I’ve met my spirit animal. Which, by the way, what is yours?”

“I don’t actually know. Due to my state, Sarah and Suzanne explained that I was blocked from it and never had the mind to seek it out. I guess we’ll see. So, what is it?”

“A lynx that I called Kate.”

The silence was telltale and obvious that Jethro was thinking of their lost team member as well. But probably, due to the feral state, Gibbs never had formed a pack of sorts and was essentially cut off from the grief. He started talking quietly: “She like our Kate?”

“Yes,” Tony replied and closed his eyes briefly to remember the vibrant woman Kate had been: “Thank you for calling me.”

“I get some urges now that I haven’t had before. Like checking up on you,” Gibbs explained: “Are you sure it won’t change me?”

“Jethro, this whole mess you’ve been those past years, that wasn’t you. I doubt Shannon would have fallen for the bastard that you’ve become and I doubt she would have wanted you to be that person. Madison, Kelly’s friend, remember? – she was telling me on the sideline how much you’ve changed.”

“Thanks Tony, I needed this,” Gibbs said.

“Take care of Jimmy, please.”

“He’s pack, of course I will.”

Tony grinned brightly and clicked the red button. He then let his senses expand a bit. No one was around for quite some places. Why Tony had chosen the sandwich shop at the Flat Iron, he had no idea but his senses had told him that place ‘Eisenberg’s’ was good. It was a small shop with just one row of tables on one side and stools at the other. He liked the smell and due to the early afternoon time, the place was deserted.

Suddenly, Tony’s senses registered a Sentinel. And a Guide. Coming towards him.

A second later, though Tony hadn’t met his friend in quite some time, he realized it to be Martin. Three blocks away and coming closer. Tony grinned, as he had thought of the other man just a few minutes ago and spoke in a normal voice: “Marty Geraldy.”

The response from the other man across town was a surprise. Martin Fitzgerald was replying: “Dino Zorro,” the grin that was spreading Tony’s lips was a surprise and he had no doubt the other man was heading in his direction now.

Martin entered the sandwich shop first, followed by what must be Danny Taylor, his Guide. While Tony and Martin hadn’t talked in a few months, they had stayed in contact enough that Martin was aware of Tony coming online.

“You here, what a surprise,” Martin greeted.

“Me here, hunting for personnel. Suzanne says hi and her Sentinel would love to meet you,” Tony grinned back and clasped Martin’s hand and have him a half hug: “Damn, I missed you.”

“Me, too,” Martin replied and then turned to his Guide: “My Guide Danny Taylor. Danny, my good friend Anthony Dino DiNozzo. We’ve bonded over our dads being assholes.”

Tony grinned: “What he said. Plus, I got to know from him about building shields. He told me all about it when he first called me after coming online. And before that when he had been visiting with his friends and family. That helped me quite a bit when I came online.”

“I’m glad,” Martin nodded and took a seat opposite him, Danny ordering across the counter for their lunch: “How did you come online?”

Tony grimaced and was lost in his thoughts for a second but returned to the world when Danny reached out for him as a Guide and mentally pushed him back into a normal mindset: “I was shot.”

“Oh really? Sounds like a common theme here,” Danny replied and winced upon remembering their coming online together.

Tony shrugged: “I wasn’t that bad. I didn’t spend time in a coma or anything. It was a simple graze but enough to wake me up. Though I should never have come online.”

“How so?” Martin asked but then seemed to remember something: “Because we got tested back then?”

“Yes, and I showed up negative, while you showed up as undetermined,” Tony sighed: “And I have a lot of trouble with my Guide.”

“Gibbs?” Martin inquired while Danny frowned: “What is wrong with your Guide?”

So, Tony took some time to explain that. He relaxed chatting with the two men and enjoyed meeting Danny as he was a perfect match for Martin. Tony had been one of the few to know about Martin and Danny before they had been shot at. Before Martin and Danny’s team had known about it.

Tony was checking his watch after Danny had indicated that he and Martin needed to go back to work. Martin had looked stricken and Tony sighed: “Sorry Martin, I can’t stay longer than that.”

“It’s all good. Maybe Danny and I come to visit you soon,” Martin smiled: “Maybe get to know your pack and all that.”

“You just want to show up in front of your dad,” Tony smiled: “You’re always welcome. And good to finally have met the man that stole your heart.”

Martin blushed a bit while Danny grinned. They were walking out of the small shop, literally walking past Carrie who had after all, decided to show up.

Tony was looking at her with great interest and startled a bit when Kate was rubbing on his leg and showing Carrie what his spirit animal was. Carrie looked down at the lynx and smiled brightly: “Nice. A Canadian lynx?” Tony nodded, having googled it after he had landed. Carrie added: “My sprit animal is a bobcat.” And her sprit animal showed up briefly. It was another lynx form and interesting to see that both were so alike.

She took the seat Danny had just vacated and her rings on her fingers were gleaming in the light: “That is a nice job offer. Good salary, too.” She paused: “Why me?”

“Because you’re a great detective. Having your hypertymesia is one thing. Knowing how to use it to solve cases another. Having your mind and being smart are two different things and you have great instincts on top of that. All that makes a perfect investigator.” Tony started: “But working a case here or there, you can do that anywhere. Why I want you? Because you can see the cases from a different angle. You can go back and see the details we missed. While we don’t have a lot of terroristic active cases, we missed details before. All the photographs and sketches in the world can’t do what you can do.”

Tony looked at her: “And you will be getting your own team in the future. The means for this is a three week break in, working together and on cases, training the new personnel and eventually giving you your own team.”

Carrie seemed to think this over a bit and Tony shrugged: “I know you have a good team, I know you get good cases. But there is no room for another leader.”

“I stepped away from this all for a reason,” Carrie said quietly: “I left the NYPD for a reason, I left my past behind for a reason. Why would you think I would be interested in doing more now?”

“Because you came back. Because you know all there is to the New York and Syracuse area. You know intuitively your Sentinel is not here.”

She nodded and looked down for a moment: “You probably already know I will sign.”

Tony handed her a pen: “I expected it. I am surprised you don’t take more time to think it over.”

“I’m a Guide with an unlikely mind. I don’t need days to think this over when I already have seen many similar situations and opportunities slip past,” she signed her name neatly and simply elegantly.

*

Tony was traveling back right after that and with the signed paperwork. She would be starting the following week and as she had to give notice and explain to the others that she had about three months of vacation saved that she needed to take to start with NCIS the following week.

Good naturedly, Tony was traveling to meet Elijah Mundo next. The man was still living in the area around Washington D.C. so it was easy to visit with him after Tony had landed. The drive out to the house was easily made and Tony knocked on the door of the FBI agent.

“Yes?” the man asked and looked Tony up and down and seeing Tony’s badge a second later, he relaxed: “What is this about?”

“I’m Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS and here to get you away from the FBI to my team as Senior Field Agent,” Tony said easily and held out the paperwork for Elijah out for the other man to take: “I can explain to you what this will mean exactly or let you read through this in peace and we meet later. Up to you.”

Elijah took the folder and waved him in: “I’m good with you explaining first and reading later.”

So, Tony did.

*

As Elijah Mundo was currently not working with any other team but between assignments and finishing paperwork of one team, he was free to join the team straight away. While the FBI wasn’t too keen on letting him leave, Suzanne was pulling strings at the Director’s secretary. That, and Tony did greet her and hug her from Martin so that had brought extra points in placing Elijah’s resignation from the FBI to NCIS with the director directly.

(Fornell had been calling Gibbs once it was known and was basically yelling at the other man and accusing him of stealing people but Gibbs had shrugged: “Tony’s the new boss.” And hung up on Tobias without any other words.)

The whole process of paperwork and getting Elijah signed in was pretty hectic but easier than with Ellie or Carrie as Elijah had been a Marine and his file was on record as well as an easier merger to NCIS from the FBI than NYPD or NSA. Overall, Tony was happy on how this was turning out.

McGee was helping him sort out some of the stuff while Gibbs was back at the Center to have some mind adjustment treatment. It sounded worse than it was. While Tim and Tony were working on that, they partly got allowed to use the conference room. 

Elijah came by the same time as Ellie did to sign their confidential undertaking papers as well as clearance forms that they partly brought as well as had to be briefed in now. That was also the first time Tim came face to face with Bishop and Mondo.

Director Vance was taking time out of his day to introduce himself as well while then indicating for Tony to follow him outside the door.

“Director?” Tony asked.

“Detective Wells’ paperwork came in right at the time of her former boss calling and being pissed off. That was amusing. Same with Fornell. I wanted to talk with you about the team exercises.”

“Any problems?”

“We can’t get time at Hogan’s. FLETC will issue a special training time for you on the other hand,” Vance said: “then there is also the Ziva David issue again.”

Tony sighed and indicated for Vance to continue which the Director did: “She has requested a meeting with her father and we will not follow through. We already discussed it and she has agreed to an agreement. She signed the wavier and agreed to a ten-year sentence instead of taking the chance of fifteen to twenty. After that she will be deported and will not be able to return to the States ever again.”

“Sounds good,” Tony agreed: “What about Agent McGee’s reprimand?”

“He has an entry in his personnel file about the incident. He has agreed to the reprimand and asked to take on another basic course on such matters.” Vance said

“Good, but with training for the field, we will partner up in new ways again. While I will most likely take Carrie out into the field as my permanent partner outside of Gibbs, we need to make sure they all know how to handle me as well.”

“How about you come up with a training plan what you see necessary and we will go over it?” Vance suggested: “Anything you can tell me about Agent Gibbs?”

“He is doing better. I won’t go into details yet but he has been reaching out to me and we are slowly rebuilding the trust,” Tony said: “In the meanwhile, we have Jimmy Palmer in the building to act as my Guide.”

“Please hand Cynthia the paperwork,” Vance said: “I want it airtight before a case comes in.”

“Of course.”

“I like the two new members. You picked them well,” Vance said and Tony was slightly surprised to hear praise from the other man. It seemed as if Vance had finally realized that he was a different person than what he had thought he could get from reading a file. Vance should have known that he was a damn good actor.

When Carrie arrived, she was asking Tony for help in finding a new place to stay. It was difficult to find a place right away and Tony was not above asking Suzanne and Sarah for help. The local Center always had a list of available apartments for moving or suddenly emerging Sentinel and Guides.

But for now, he had to be going over to Gibbs’ House for another talk. And some steaks like they used to do back before Ziva had come along. Before their relationship as partners had somehow suffered.

Thus, Tony had visited the local butcher shop for some good steaks, some beer and was heading over to Gibbs’ place. As usual, the door was unlocked and the house was completely empty of anyone. Apparently, Gibbs was still at the Center. Tony knew where the stuff was and was quickly preparing some greens and potatoes.

He heard Gibbs’ heartbeat approaching and turned on the grill. He was waiting on the porch and knew that Jethro was realizing someone was there the second he stepped through the door. And yes, Tony had left the light on pretty much everywhere. He popped his head into the room: “Jethro. How about you bring out the greens and beers? Everything else is out here.”

“Tony?” Gibbs asked surprised and somewhat pleased: “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like?” Tony frowned: “I want to spend some time with you, my Guide, and get to know you again. We’re basically different persons with all this going down. While it is said that Sentinel and Guides who meet and are a perfect match are attracted to each other, I think we need to rebuild the trust and solve a few issues first.”

“That’s a good idea, Tony. I’ll be right out,” Gibbs said and Tony focused back on grilling the steaks while listening in to Gibbs change into his home-clothes. 

When he came back out, he brought what Tony had requested and placed it down on the table with them. Tony started speaking: “How was your session today?”

“The same, I guess. While I know, things are changing, I don’t quite feel what is changing in me. It is like I can’t put my finger on the changes while also seeing through a fog. It all makes sense now with my failed relationships and ex-wives. I tried to connect to someone on some level but didn’t recognize what or whom. I was content when you came into my life so somehow I must have recognized you as my Sentinel.”

Tony looked in surprise at Gibbs and that many words about a personal matter. He guessed it needed to come out so he was even happier that he just dropped by on a whim: “Maybe. We still don’t know enough of how that works. Are you okay with the changes at work?”

“I am, yes. I know it may seem strange to give up the position after so long but the truth is, I never was one to lead a team. I am an alpha character, I know that. But I’m also more of a lone wolf.”

Tony grinned and nodded in agreement: “It will get better once we bonded and you know what I am up to and why.”

“You still want to bond with me?”

Startled, Tony looked at the man across from him: “What the hell Jethro? Of course, I want to! While I don’t care how we bond, I want to bond with you. That’s why I’m here, to get to know you. How you are now and how we can rebuild the team.”

“I don’t even know who I am right now, Tony.”

“My Guide, for starters,” Tony shrugged: “You’re also not some serial killer so I guess everything else, we will work out, somehow.”

“Am I? Because I’ve killed people. Probably more than I would have if not under the influence of that feral state. Ever since Shannon and Kelly…”

“The feral state changes you to care less, not to not care at all,” Tony sighed: “Damn it, why am I explaining this stuff to you when you’ve been online so much longer?”

“Because I avoided everything that had to do with the Sentinel and Guide matter. I never wanted anyone else besides Shannon,” Gibbs admitted.

“Not wanting anyone after a heavy loss is understandable. When you’re not ready, I get that. Such a heavy loss is hard to forget, not to mention that you lived through it twice. When this therapy is over, you will still miss them. That part is yours and won’t be taken away. You just won’t be crippled by it.”

Gibbs shrugged while digging into his steak: “That’s what I fear, Tony. That this will leave me with nothing of them."

Tony sighed. He knew that this was probably an issue for a while yet to come. This wouldn't be miraculously changed over night and Tony was glad for it: "Do you still want to bond with me?"

"When I'm better, I don't think I could want anything else as much," Gibbs said honestly.

They pretty much changed the topic to something else, namely one of Tony's movies he had just seen and thought this would be another classic Gibbs just had to watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was barely arriving at home, when he felt someone he didn't want to interact with right this second. He cursed slightly and heavily went up the stairs.

"Junior!" The voice greeted him loudly and Tony winced at it. He then quietly was glad that he had changed the locks so that his father didn't have access to his apartment. As a Sentinel, it was suddenly unsettling to have people stomping around in what was his territory. Abby didn't have a key anymore either.

Only ones with a key were Gibbs and Jimmy. 

"Dad," Tony said in his resigned voice and mentally shored up his shields. Suddenly, his phone rang and he could see Jimmy's name flash on the screen. He held up a finger for his dad to indicate he needed a second and answered: "Yeah?"

"What the hell happened just there?" Jimmy asked excitedly: "You went blank. As in, I barely feel your emotions through our tentative bond. Are you okay?"

"I'm good, thanks. My father just appeared," Tony replied and waited for Jimmy's reply longer than usual.

"Do you want me to come over or call Gibbs?" The background was suddenly filled with: "We'll be coming over Jimmy. Someone has to take care of the two of you!"

Tony smiled at Breena's words: "No thank you. Take a rest and say hi to Breena and give her a big kiss from me. She is amazing."

"Just call if you need me, okay?" Jimmy asked while Tony mentally relaxed some. It seemed to be enough for Jimmy to disconnect the phone as he had his answer.

"Why did you change the locks?" Senior asked him, now that he was apparently allowed to speak.

"Because it's my apartment and I am a Federal agent? Do I know how many spare keys were made in the past years? It is actually recommended to a cop or federal agent to change their locks every now and then, if not move altogether."

"Then you can give me a new key so I can come in tomorrow while you're at work," Senior said and Tony shook his head in denial.

"No, Dad. I will not give you a spare key. I am not even sure I want to open that door right now for you to waltz in." Tony admitted and suddenly felt like he was short tempered. Apparently, Martin wasn't the only one that had thrown out his father, or at least some very crass opinions all of the sudden.

"I'll be heading to Gibbs then," Senior all but threatened.

"I'm not sure you would be welcome there right now," Tony said: "But you're welcome to try."

"What is wrong with you!?" Senior asked but all of the sudden seemed to come to the conclusion: "You have come online as a Sentinel, haven't you?"

Tony sighed: "Yes."

Senior was quiet for a moment but Tony knew what was about to happen. After all, he had lived with a sentinelphobe all of his life. There was a reason he knew so much about the dislikes of people that were mundane against him. That was why he had been relieved to get off that plane so quickly. That's why he had turned around every second at the airport not to get ambushed. While it was rare, it had happened before.

"You're a freak. I had hoped that not telling you would let you have a normal life."

"So you knew?" Tony wasn't all that surprised.

"Of course, I knew. The Paddingtons had that taint in their blood for generations. It was too late that I got told of this gene defects. I hid it from everyone, even from you for a reason. I didn't want you to be hindered by it. Make your own choices. Certainly, didn’t expect this to be strong enough that you went and became a freaking cop."

"And right now, I'm more than happy you don't have a key anymore," Tony said and strode past his father, careful not to brush up against him as it would take hours to clean himself from this as it was.

"Goodbye Junior."

Tony had a feeling that those would be the last words he'd ever hear from his father. And he was fine with it.

*

Carrie Wells was already laughing and talking to the others, showing off her incredible mind when the others on the team in the bullpen were asking her different dates and what was a headline or something memorable of that day. Carrie felt him coming and turned with a smile: “Tony DiNozzo, Guinness Record holder of holding breath under water.”

Gibbs was looking up at him as well, having gotten back clearance for the building to join the team and paper works that were still due.

“Oh, that once was,” Tony grinned and smirked at her: “Having had the lung pest took care of that. Diving might just as well be my death sentence now.”

Jethro’s startled gaze was indicating that while he knew Tony had extensive scarring on his lungs, that he hadn’t known about that. Another moment lost in time where Tony had saved Madison and Gibbs, drowning in the car, at the risk of his own life.

Another moment in time, locked in a container with Ziva burning money and the smoke getting on his lungs. Countless other situations, among them Tony’s reassignment to the USS Ronald Reagan and the Seahawk. 

“You had the Yersinia pestis?” Carrie asked in surprise: “That is remarkable.”

Tony shrugged while Mundo and Bishop were staring at him: “This job comes with a risk.”

Tim was clearing his throat then and said: “Campfire.”

Tony was pleasantly surprised and rolled a chair close by. While they currently had only four desks in the space, they were soon getting enough to fit a place. Tony had talked to Vance about office space and they were getting laptops for finishing cases at home if they weren’t required to come in as well as mobile desks. Whoever got in first could chose a desk and work from there. It would also aid in security.

Other chairs had been brought in in the meanwhile. Carrie was looking on in surprise while Ellie caught on quickly enough. Gibbs was already on his chair as well while Mundo and Wells were catching on a second later and joining Tim in the circle.

“Explain McGee,” Tony said.

“The campfire. We were at one point stuck in a case and Tony invented this grouping to brainstorm, quickly transfer information and sit down to think things through before running off. It is also a great means of being eye to eye and calling someone’s bs.”

“Why did you want to meet in a campfire, McGee?” Tony asked quietly.

Tim shrugged: “I am wondering about team dynamics and how we will split up the team with you being a Sentinel.”

“Fair question,” Tony admitted: “While I would prefer that one Guide is with a team at all times, we can’t guarantee it. I will most likely always take a Guide with me simply because of zoning. You all will go through training on how to handle one of us. If it is a Sentinel and Guide matter, Gibbs would be my second in command. Anything else, Gibbs now has seniority but is outside the official line of command. That means Elijah will call the shots.”

“So, Ellie and I are?” Tim asked.

“You’re both still undergoing training. McGee, you have quite a lot of years and are capable of doing a lot but the Ziva issue has caused you to slip on so many levels. Ellie has no field training at all so she’s the new probie. Carrie is new to the military branch but a quick and adapt mind so I don’t doubt her to be caught up right away. Basically, I wanted someone with great investigative skills for you to learn from. That is with Carrie. Elijah is a great Agent and Marine so some things will come easier for him and we will train you. Gibbs is still around for us to call upon his experience as an investigator and a Guide.”

Ellie then raised her hand and blushed when they looked at her with a laugh: “Right, well, what about you. Are you bonded? Partially?”

Tony indicated Gibbs to speak if the other man wished so. Gibbs nodded: “We will bond when we’re ready. My past is clouding my judgement.”

McGee’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look at Tony in a manner that spoke volumes. Gibbs saw that: “I was in a feral state for years, McGee. Give me some slack.”

“Right, boss,” Tim replied and winced: “Old-boss.”

“Boss is fine,” Tony said: “I’ll probably call him boss every now and then as well.”

“How much did coming online change you?” Ellie asked interested: “I mean, I’ve heard that people change after but I don’t know…”

McGee answered that: “Tony’s cut down on his bullshit and tolerance for such behavior. He’s gotten more mature in a way while Gibbs is a bit more at ease and reachable, not that much of a bastard.”

Tony cleared his throat: “Well, then. I already told McGee that we’ll be having a team-night out on a regular basis. That means you’ll be attending with a partner if you wish but you’re attending unless we pulled an all-nighter or you’re on sick or holiday leave. Where and what we do, is up to you when it’s your turn. While we can do everything more than once, I don’t want you to put the same adventure twice in a row. If someone takes your idea, tough luck, you’re up anyways. You won’t be needing to tell where we meet until the last second but will include special items such as sportswear or others in advance.”

Carrie looked up with glee while Ellie frowned a bit but then thought she could find something. Elijah and Gibbs looked a bit resigned about that but accepted it.

“I’m up first,” Elijah suddenly said: “I have an idea. When’s the first meeting?”

“The first Friday after FLETC,” Tony said: “That will give us time to get to know each other in situations and not be awkward enough that we don’t know anything about another.”

“I like the idea,” Gibbs said: “Better than just sparring every time.”

Tony grinned at the approval and relaxed a bit when the campfire turned right into an all-get-to-know-each-other-event right there.

*

Tony was once again in a meeting with Suzanne and Sarah. He still had checkups even though he repeatedly told them that he hadn't zoned once. Probably due to Jimmy's bond. He felt more at ease with a few people around him and he felt very protective of the team that he built. It was as if something was easing up the knots of wires in his stomach that he had ever since coming online.

While waiting at the entrance to the Sentinel and Guide rooms, a bright Guide approached him and Tony recognized her instantly: "Penelope Garcia, nice to see you again."

"Oh, very like wise, my very handsome Alpha," she replied and adjusted her brightly colored glasses: "I guess you managed to build a team for yourself? Did the input help?"

"Very much, thanks," Tony replied and then turned his head to a Sentinel that was approaching. He smiled at Garcia and sighed: "I figure you know that I consider you pack?"

"I thought as much. Suzanne needs to keep a better security on her calendar. I wanted to meet you again because I felt the pull to you as my Alpha." Garcia replied and then looked at the direction her Sentinel was still more or less hiding.

Tony had already made out the Sentinel. It was a male, which in itself was a rare pairing as the most common Sentinel and Guide pairings were actually of the same gender. Yet another study that Tony had found that was hidden on the servers of "only Sentinels and Guides may see this". The Sentinel and Guide community tried to hide the information due to the already bad vibes of hate they were getting. Adding homosexual information to the public would make them more ignorant and the small portion that could stand them but was homophobic would turn to a sentinelphobe just as quickly. The ratio of homosexual pairings was seventy percent.

"Tony, meet my Sentinel Derek Morgan," Derek was appearing at his Guide's words and Tony grinned at the other man in surprise: "That Derek Morgan."

"That Anthony DiNozzo," Morgan replied and held out a hand for Tony which the other man reached for: "Haven't seen you since we had that sports event back at University."

"Man, that must be, what, twenty years now?"

"There about," Derek replied and looked at Garcia: "I knew it would go over well. Tony is a good guy and will be an amazing Alpha for the area."

"Wait, area?" Tony said, puzzled: "I mean, I know I'm an Alpha but-"

"I haven't told you that yet," Suzanne said and smiled at her fellow FBI colleagues: "You are a strong Alpha and will be taking whole DC under your wing with the surrounding cities like Baltimore. About one hundred square miles."

Tony sighed and nodded: "Whew, so, are alike, all Sentinels and Guides coming up to me at one point to introduce themselves?"

"No, we'll form a small pack around you with your Betas and Gammas so we will be approached first," Morgan said: "I feel that you took on Suzanne and Sarah as your Betas. Then someone from your work, a female Guide is another Beta while my Baby Girl and I will more fall into the category of Gamma."

"Good to know that. I haven't gotten that far ahead in my Sentinel and Guide studies yet," Tony admitted.

"That's what we're here for," the whole people surrounding Tony chimed up, including some of the lesser known staff from the Center.

*

The training went exceptionally well. They were all working together in a way that Tony could only dream of. Yes, they had their differences in background and training to work through, especially with Ellie having to basically start from scratch, as she had only had a small basic training as an analyst. But that's why she was the probie after all. 

The FLETC training was a full success and even their first team night out – with Elijah being first and taking them to play slam ball of all things – was a fun experience and had gone a long way to ensure they were bonding. Carrie's bright and louder, vibrant nature was working well with Elijah's and Tim's quieter one, Ellie’s analytical mind was a gap filler in Carrie's and Elijah's knowledge and skills while McGee had learned to think outside the box from Tony. Tony was still trying to get a handle on the workings himself but Gibbs was a support and showed him how he did it all those years while Tony had after all, mostly done Gibbs' paperwork as well. 

Back at the office, Vance had actually sprung for Tony's idea and had supported the office idea. While they did have those partition walls, mostly nothing had been behind it. So, Tony had bushed those walls back a bit to make more space for all the desks and chairs needed. Everyone could now grab their rolling container containing their personal stuff and laptops, toll over to a desk of their choosing and start to work. That would also help in switching a place throughout the day when two were working on the same angle of research, they could sit close together and bounce ideas instead of filling the whole team with their talk while others were trying to get another angle worked on. Over all, the first week after the training was going well. But no case so far.

Not two weeks later, Tony found that he could trust Elijah and Carrie to take over the basic training of Ellie while McGee was mostly still referring to him. The first case had come in. While Tony was showing Ellie the works of photographing a crime scene, Carrie was walking through it and absorbing it all while McGee and Elijah dealt with bag and tagging. Gibbs was with Ducky and Palmer before going to interview the surrounding people. Jimmy was once reaching out to Tony to help him focus and was simply the closest to him at the time but all Guides had realized that they had started off into Tony's direction to help. They were starting to think like a pack.  
It also helped that Elijah's previous assignment had been with cybercrime so he was actually quick on finding loopholes in the law that McGee could explore without actively breaking the law as he had previously done. Getting a warrant had mostly come after the hack had taken place but Mundo's work had shown loopholes that they could exploit in greater detail. He was showing Ellie some ways to hack that he had picked up while McGee needed less pointers.

Ellie was holding her worth in going through stacks of papers and analyzing the most bizarre connections of their latest victim with people and was feeding the information she had gathered to Carrie who was going through the crime scene with Tony again. Carrie then out in the field caught the smallest detail Ellie had provided and thus, solving the first case.

Tony really hoped the other cases were such a cakewalk, too. With those great minds he might just get enough sleep now.

The team celebrated alongside Ducky, Abby and Jimmy at Gibbs' house and were mostly content, though the team, especially Carrie and Elijah, were trying to stay out of Abby's way. What was up with that, wasn't clear yet but they got along with her well enough.

*

On one of the days that Tony had –miraculously – gotten in last and thus getting the table most in the back, that Senior had to make an appearance again. Just his luck, Tony thought, as Gibbs was picking up on Tony's mood a second after Tony had registered the man coming up the elevator. Carrie had caught on a second later and was standing there while Elijah, Ellie and McGee had learned in their basic training that when those three picked up things, things could get hairy quickly and to pay close attention.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"My father. Though I thought he meant goodbye as in forever. He rather bluntly told me he hates Sentinels and Guides," Tony replied and through the stairs, quicker than the elevator was, Jimmy came up in his scrubs, standing between Gibbs, Carrie and in turn, Tony, while Ellie, McGee and Elijah were on the sideline. It must look funny, as Senior would have to pass all of them if he wanted to reach Tony.

Pretty much what Tony had intended with the "pick your table at random" plan.

"Junior!" The man called out and rounded the corner, looking surprised at the welcoming committee surrounding his son: "I thought they would have let you chose a different job now."

Gibbs answered first, as he was standing in the front: "He does have a different job."

"And where is the lovely Ziva?"

McGee answered: "Ziva has been arrested for treason and failed duties. She thought it was funny not to provide backup and ignore every single order given to her."

"Oh, well, that is a shame. She was such a good person," Senior sighed and looked at the others: "Who are you?"

"We're his new team," Elijah said: "Tony's team."

"They promoted you? With that genetic defect? I am very much surprised," the man shrugged: "I would have thought Gibbs was better in command."

"As Tony's Guide, I would always choose to follow orders anyways, so it makes no sense to have me as a team lead when Tony has all requirements and I am close to retiring," Gibbs said evenly. The color drained from Senior's face real quick at that.

"I am his Support-Guide," Jimmy said while Carrie grinned and followed up: "I'm his Backup-Guide."

Senior pretty much fumed but tried to save face and shrugged it off as nothing: "That is very unfortunate. Where is my favorite girl Abby?"

"Ms Scuito has been asked to not leave the laboratory as she is processing evidence," Elijah replied: "And we're currently working. Please remove yourself."

Before Tony could say anything else to that, his Canadian lynx showed up. Kate was looking at him, then turning and stepping close to Gibbs. With a startled gasp, Gibbs' spirit animal, a timber wolf showed up as well. Followed a second by Jimmy's arctic fox and Carrie's bobcat.

They were standing very well between Tony and his father.

"Freak," Senior said under his breath but loud enough for them all to hear, before spinning around and leaving. Gibbs looked at Elijah: "Get Security on the phone and make sure he's never coming back here unless invited."

"Right on it," Elijah said and took the phone, staring slightly at the slowly fading spirit animals there.

"I didn't even know I had a timber wolf," Gibbs said: "It was Kelly's favorite animal. She had a stuffed one and we had to go and see it a few times."

Tony smiled at him but it was Jimmy that said it: "She is your Kelly."

"I feel it," Gibbs agreed and reached out to touch his spirit animal: "Pretty in any form."

It was a bittersweet heartbreaking moment but Tony could feel that Carrie and Jimmy were reaching out for Gibbs and sheltering him while at the same time, the grief wasn't as rooted in Gibbs as it had before. 

A few seconds passed before Jethro got himself out of a thoughtful state and they returned back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva's trial went over behind closed doors. Tony told himself not to react to it at all and was on a friendly visit down in the morgue with Ducky and Palmer. He hadn't seen them in quite some time that with the new team and it was now a more basic rule that Ducky, Jimmy and Abby couldn't come up as frequently due some laboratory regulation quarantine thing. Tony got that and had always wondered about the whole situation but found that mostly it had been Gibbs ignorance of regulatory that kept them from having a good environment.

Abby had also been asked to wear a hat to cover the hair at all times now. She had thrown a fit in a loud, adorable Abby-way and had wanted to complain to Gibbs who had shrugged and simply pointed out yet again that he wasn't the boss anymore. Tony had pointed out that neither was he as Vance was the head of department and as a result the one to point out the regulations.

Therefore, while Abby could wear her shoes and clothes the way she liked, her hair had to be away from open contamination, her wristbands and similar attire had to go while she was free to do much else. The music was regulated down to a normal work environment due to the speakers limits now and Bert the hippo had to leave the lab area but could be moved to Abby's office where she was to do her paperwork that was out of the way of contamination.

Furthermore, the access to the pcs had been restricted. She did not have direct internet access on the lab results pcs, had a special sandboxed pc for unknown sticks and was not allowed to hack anything anymore without a second pair of eyes. That included the phones for the team. Tony had insisted on a security system there.

After their repeated captivity of each member, they had all agreed to a tracker that needed two unbackable passwords to be found. One was in Vance' safe and one was in a password tool on each of their phones so that they all had the numbers ready just in case. The idea had actually come from the LA office.

Fornell was one day walking into their office and looked around in surprise at the new faces. They hadn't yet caught a case with FBI jurisdiction so their interacting had been minimal. The man looked around once, twice before focusing on Gibbs: "You're really not the boss anymore?"

"Tony is," Gibbs replied: "My Guide status as his kind of prevents me from bossing him around on an instinctual level anyways."

"Damn kid, this is quite a turn around," Fornell then looked at the others as much as the others were looking at him: "I only know former FBI Special Agent Mondo."

"Sir," Elijah replied and then indicated Carrie: "Special Agent Carrie Wells, former NYPD and Special Agent Elenore Bishop, former NSA."

"Wheew, DiNutso, quite a team you've gotten yourself there. I'm surprised Vance allowed for it." Tobias said and then looked again: "The Sentinel status suits you."

"Thanks," Tony replied and looked at Carrie.

"I've seen him three times in my life," Carrie said simply: "September eleventh, 2011 at the memorial, March sixth in 2012 and again just a few weeks ago, July twenty-eight."

Tobias looked at the woman in surprise: "You remember all that?"

"Ooh, she remembers everything," McGee said: "It's actually pretty cool to prove you've said something when others forgot about it already. Or writing reports. Very handy to pick her amazing Guide brain. I'm jealous."

Fornell stared at McGee as that were the most words he had probably heard from McGee that weren't stammered or about computer technology they couldn't understand. Fronell grinned: "Now I'm really glad you didn't take Prophet, Rawson and Seaver as well."

"Ah so you know about that,"

"Of course, I do. Penelope is a chatty person and widely known outside the BAU as well. I knew right away that she was your pack." Tobias sighed: "Speaking off, have you met Emily after you came online?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"I need a good pack for her. And as much as I hate to say it, you're the best there is and a good agent. Plus, she sees Gibbs as her uncle anyways."

Tony felt uncomfortable for all of a second there. It was something different to have FBI agents in his pack, but a teenager? Damn, that was changing the responsibility right there. Not that he wouldn't take on children eventually. But not being bonded yet to Gibbs was a huge dent. While Jimmy was keeping him stable enough for now, and with Carrie as well, it was a good spot to take on people to his pack that were bonded or had experience. Teenagers were a different matter.

"Sure," Tony heard Gibbs say from beside him: "Bring her by for a proper meeting."

Tony nodded in agreement: "I'll let you know when and where the next team event will be and invite my pack as well."

"I thought we are your pack?" McGee frowned.

"You are, McTardy," Tony said: "You're all pack. Doesn't matter if you're online or not."

"Many others don't make that distinction," Elijah added in defense of McGee. Tony smirked at that friendship that had broken out and nodded.

"We've got a case, children," Vance said from above in an amused tone.

"Going," Tony replied to Vance and everyone was grabbing their gear. Vance looked at Fornell: "You, too Tobias."

Tobias sighed and flipped his phone out, muttering: "One of those cases again."

Tony patted the other man on the back: "Watch my team. They're good."

Fornell just raised an eyebrow, not quite believing those words. That was until he saw them at the crime scene and working together. Ironically, Fornell had taken on Seaver, Simms and Rawson as agents. Probably Tony's doing and to one-up him. Tony smirked at the smart move of Tobias but also what it must have cost the other man.

The fun part of this was, that Jonathan as the web told me “Prophet” Simms was the Guide to Mick Rawson's Sentinel. The former behavior team members of the crisis front were now looking for quieter times, more bound to the area instead of flying all over the country to scenes. It had something to do with them as a Sentinel and Guide pair and being rooted in their area so much that they were unsettled when being away. That was what had made them attractive to Tony in the first place but Tony couldn't make up his team of Sentinels and Guides only. McGee needed normal people to look up to as well. They needed good investigators that weren't online for cases dealing with Sentinelphobes. 

Nevertheless, Tony smirked at both men and walked up to them: "I'm Tony DiNozzo,"

Before the men could reply, Fornell walked up: "What are you doing DiNutso!? Get away from my people."

All three were amused at that and continued: "Mick Rawson and my Guide Prophet. Nice to meet you and thanks for showing an interest in us. It landed us this position."

"And indirectly working with me after all. That was what I wanted," Tony replied: "I guess I can expect you to tag along to a pack meeting?"

"You can," Prophet replied: "We'll bring Emily and keep Fornell far away."

"Hey! I heard that!" Tobias called out and Tony handed over his business card before focusing back on his team and their investigation of the scene. He then wandered over and gave his own quick findings of the place, such as smells, perfume, microfibers, sounds and residues or bruises on the body he could detect. 

Carrie was standing next to him, only looking around the whole time but listening to Tony's words carefully. Ellie was being instructed on photos of the scene and measuring the things while McGee taught her how he had learned it from Tony with Gibbs backing up Elijah at the sidelines to get witness reports and character witnesses of their body.

Jimmy and Ducky were lost in yet another tale of Ducky's while Jimmy had a firm hand at Tony's back to keep him steady for a second there while working with Tony on the quick finds on the body, like mentioned bruises.

Tony's attention was briefly caught at the sideline by Fornell commenting about his work but was drawn back to the present. They now had two cases to finish up with all at once. A rare occasion but now Tony was more than happy to have additional hands on the team as well as in this case help by Fornell's team to pawn the jobs off.

Before they could finish, it started to rain. But not a drizzle, no, the flood from hell.

They scrambled to quickly get everything done and wrapped up before it was washed away. The resulting surge of adrenaline was making them giddy and made them chuckle when in the dry trucks of NCIS while Tony could make out Fornell and his team still trying to get to shelter.

Meeting back at the bullpen, Fornell and his team was with him, they discussed the basics of the case that they had found out already while Tony left McGee, Ellie and Elijah on the old case with Carrie as aid for questioning while Gibbs, Carrie and Fornell’s people were sorting through the new case first.

Once again, the new order in the bullpen came in handy as the teams scrambled together and changed their desks. Once everything was viewed and they found their dead person’s social circle, Fornell and Tony addressed their teams to head out and investigate the social surroundings. Briefly taking McGee for from his position so that they all had backup out in the field.

As they couldn’t question people in the middle of the night, they headed home and caught a break for the first case, Ellie, Tim and Elijah arresting their perpetrator while Fornell had a strong lead on the second’s case perp that they brought in while NCIS claimed partial jurisdiction.

Tony was hiding briefly in the MTAC, where it was quiet and no one was around. The door behind him opened and Gibbs came in: “Tony?”

“Just catching my breath,” Tony replied and enjoyed the silence: “This room was made to be Sentinel-proof and friendly. A good place to be.”

“What is worrying you?” Gibbs asked softly: “You know they cleared me for bonding, right?”

“I heard,” Tony replied and smiled: “Do you want to bond?”

“I still do,” Gibbs agreed: “And I am in a much better place now.”

“Along comes a pretty big pack by now,” Tony shook his head: “Have you found a Beta?”

“I want Jimmy as my Beta-Guide. While I don’t have a Beta-Sentinel, we’ll find one.” Gibbs said and thought it through.

“Sarah will be my choice in Beta Sentinel and Carrie will be my Beta-Guide. I want you to know that I don’t want to get rid of the partial bond I have with Jimmy. I feel that he has become more secure in his own skin and I want to be there for him until he finds his Sentinel. If not, I don’t think it is a hindrance.”

“Of course, Tony. That is a good thing. I like Jimmy. I think he was always scared of me because my mental state was so off the charts. And I recognized him as a threat more or less but not anymore.” Gibbs took Tony’s hand in his: “How do we proceed?”

“I want to bond with you at the pack meeting. Maybe invite Stan Burley? He’s be a good Beta Sentinel for you,” Tony said and then shrugged: “Alexandra Quinn would also be a good addition.”

“She just shoved our asses through FLETC,” Gibbs grunted: “And you want her to be added?”

“Yes,” Tony smirked: “Ned Dorneget, EJ Barrett, they’re all good to fit in a pack. While we don’t have much to do with them right now, I think they would be a good addition.”

“Let me start with Stan,” Gibbs said: “I always referred to him in a good manner.”

Tony then took a breath: “Team night as a pack meeting. When do you think is a good time?”

“Might just do it tonight. We could go to that Italian place you love and highjack their private room,” Gibbs offered: “Team night just having dinner this time.”

“Good idea,” Tony looked at the other man and had the biggest question yet. Jethro was looking back at him in the same manner and voiced it first: “Tony, I think you’ve become just as important to me as Shannon once was.”

The air rushed out of Tony’s lungs: “How far are you willing to go with our bond?”

“All the way,” Gibbs replied quickly: “Just, I might just need a bit more time.”

Tony nodded in agreement but knew that a bit more time could be ruined by the next shootout after they were bonded. Might just be that they didn’t have a different choice. Feeling that the moment between them was over, Tony stood up and Gibbs followed him out of the room to the chaos that was the bullpen with two teams and Jimmy, Ducky and Abby that had come up in their civvies.

Vance was coming out of his office with his briefcase and Tony indicated for Gibbs to whistle. He did and all eyes turned up to them: “Team night out. Sentinels and Guides required. All pack members are to attend. The Italian place around my corner.”

“I’ll call Breena,” Jimmy said right away. Elijah was on his phone with his daughter, McGee was reaching out to his sister while the others called their respective partners and Gibbs and Tony arranged for the missing pack members.

Littering into cars and making their way over, Tony was slightly nervous. Jimmy was looking at him through his glasses and patted Tony’s arm: “Relax. Bonding will be easy for you.”

“I know. But Jimmy, I won’t let go of our bond. I want the whole Pack to be connected and bonded in a friendly way.”

“What- like, like the ancient ways? Tony, no one has done such a complete pack bonding in centuries.”

“Because people are scared of the power it has,” Tony agreed: “Most packs are smaller than ours. We are in law enforcement and pretty much everyone who attends has a foot in that door. It is required for us and with that strong a pack, we will attract others.”

Jimmy nodded in surprise but agreed.

Arriving at the Italian place, Tony walked in first and spoke to the owner, apologizing for the overflow of people and how many people they would be. Tony estimated thirty people showing up.

The Italian guy was not to be fazed, simply taking out another baking tin of lasagna and risotto that he had prepared and replied: “Maybe for once I won’t have leftovers.”

Tony grinned, passed him some money for a tip in advance and went to the back.

That the whole BAU had showed up, was a big surprise, but Tony thought it was expected. Along were all they had requested or were considered pack. Even Fornell had brought Emely and while the teenaged girl was nervous, she seemed to thrive with the whole pack there.

“Hey, thanks for all coming so quickly,” Tony started and raised an eyebrow at Gibbs when he did see Quinn, Barrett, Dorneget and Burley in the back: “Gibbs and I decided to bond and we have chosen our Betas. Therefore, we want to do a full pack bond.”

Penelope was gasping loudly: “Really? Are you- no wait, I know that answer, right, damn. Well, go on,” while Morgan smiled at her. Tony was surprised to learn that they weren’t the only Sentinel and Guide on the team. Jennifer and her husband were a pair with JJ being a strong Sentinel, while Reid was a Guide, weak but stable while Hotchner was a Sentinel. Most were unbonded but had a healthy relationship to the team members.

“My Betas are Guide Carrie Wells and Sentinel Sarah Lincoln. Gamma Pair are Garcia and Morgan.”

Gibbs followed suit: “My Beta Guide is Jimmy Palmer and my Sentinel is Stan Burley. The Gamma Pair of my choosing are Simmons and Rawson.

“We accept our position and are one with the pack,” the chosen answered at once. Then Tony turned to Gibbs and rested his forehead against the other man’s and opened his mental shields. Gibbs was following suit and within a second, their mental shields fell away to strengthen as one. The bond with Jimmy was suddenly there as well, like a tether to their cores and strengthening it.

After the initial bond, both men looked at another and then across the room. Then, the pack imprint started. That meant, every Guide and Sentinel was to memorize each member of the pack to always recognize them and include them in their pack.

The food was a welcome relief as the whole ordeal took some time.

*

That evening, late in the night, Tony was following Gibbs out of the Italian place and to his apartment around the corner. They both had known that there was no way to be separated anymore. Not even for a night. At least not right at the beginning.

“Slow,” Tony said and was unsure all of the sudden.

“That’s what we agreed on,” Gibbs replied and suddenly both men were accompanied the last few steps to the door of Tony’s place by Kate and Kelly. The animals were brushing each other and looking as solid as if they were real.

Intertwining their fingers, they were bridging one gap and Gibbs suddenly said: “Does that count as my team event? Is it still my turn next time?”

“As I called it out, no, it’s mine. Why, what do you have in mind?”

“While its still somewhat summertime, Blobbing.”

“Blobbing? Seriously?” Tony asked: “You? With life jacket and helm on and water?”

“Yeah Tony, that’s what I chose.”

“Good choice,” Tony snorted and they entered the place: “My Guide,”

“My Sentinel,” Gibbs replied and the bond bloomed brightly between them.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for making it this far.  
> please, please leave a comment and thanks again to RP_Dots for the artworks!  
> they're an amazing gift.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art masterpost for Cleaning House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705892) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
